


Victoria Redux

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Victoria Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Victoria Redux

# VICTORIA REDUX

by 

Carol Cricow 

1996 

CHAPTER ONE 

He hadn't expected a woman. He had known a new Constable was being transferred down from Canada but he just hadn't expected a woman. But there she was, and she'd gotten through the door without his hearing her enter. He was impressed. 

He stood up, put out his hand and smiled, "Constable Benton Fraser. Welcome to Chicago." 

"Thank you," she smiled back. "Constable Laura Harkness." She shook his hand firmly and then sat down at the other desk. 

She was about 5'6" tall with long blonde hair in a braid down her back. He could see it as she took off her hat. She was wearing the brown uniform. 

Since she had immediately turned on the computer on her desk and sat staring at it while it warmed up, he went back to his work. Paperwork, the worst part of the job. And this set was particularly difficult since he knew it would be hard to explain how he and Ray had caught the thief. The form wanted to know who did the collar but since Diefenbaker wasn't officially a police officer, Canadian or American, he wasn't sure what to say. He sat for a while trying to formulate the information for the report. 

"That form's on the computer, you know. It's a whole lot easier to fill out that way. I noticed yours isn't turned on; do you know how to run it?" She smiled a bit, as if attempting to put him at ease. 

"Yes, I know how they work. I read a book on programming but I'm not familiar with the new forms. A friend in the Chicago PD does a lot of searching for us. For me. For me and for my friend, Ray." Ben hesitated, unsure how he'd gotten himself tangled up. He wasn't used to having someone else in the room. "Also, the computer at the Police Department is not the same kind as we have here." It was somewhat embarrassing to have to admit that his computer knowledge, unlike his knowledge of physics, psychology, biology and a dozen other subjects, was not extensive. 

"Turn it on," she said, leaning over his shoulder. 

He tried not to look at her as he reached for the button. 

"It's a Mac; pretty easy to learn to use. One of the few things the government's done right in equipping this office as near as I can tell." She looked around the room with a grimace and then leaned closer. He could feel her breath on his ear; it tickled a bit. 

The computer sang as it lit up. 

"Okay. Now take the mouse." He grabbed the mouse and pulled it forward. It was getting a little warm with her leaning over his shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept peering at the screen. 

"Go up to the menu bar -- at the top -- and push the mouse down once you get to the apple with the bite out of it." He realized that she'd working with relative novices before. Her instructions were concise and clear. 

She showed him where the form file was and how to get to the form he wanted. 

"I'll take it from here," he said, hoping she'd move back to the other desk. She did and starting typing. He wondered briefly what she was working on. 

"Let me know if you get stuck," she called over without looking up. 

Fraser started through the form. Since he typed 100 words per minute, he moved pretty quickly through the questions. Arresting officer was himself. The form didn't allow for an American cop to co-arrest, nor was there any place to designate the arresting wolf. Besides, Dief didn't put the handcuffs on. Suspect: Joey Cardoso. Crime: theft of 3 bonsai trees. He still didn't know why Cardoso took the trees but the victim, Ed Takayashi, seemed to think they were valuable. His Uncle Tiberius had tried to raise a bonsai tree once. Unfortunately, Fraser had tried to help by leaving it out to get some sun, and it had frozen solid. It never was the same after that. 

Describe events leading up to arrest: That was rather complex so Fraser simply started at the beginning. 

"Arresting Officer was walking his wolf down Racine Avenue in the company of Det. Ray Vecchio, Chicago Police Dept., when a man ran out of a building yelling 'Stop Thief!' Arresting Officer immediately looked in the direction the victim was pointing and saw a heavy-set man running. Arresting Officer pursued suspect, accompanied by the wolf and Det. Vecchio, somewhat behind. The wolf caught up and passed the suspect, stopping in front of him which caused the suspect to trip and fall. The wolf, seeing that the suspect had fallen on the Snickers bar he had found, stood over the suspect until the Arresting Officer and Det. Vecchio caught up to them." 

Fraser decided to leave out the part where Dief had growled at Cardoso who was completely unaware that he had thwarted Dief's quest for the Snickers bar. 

Describe the arrest: "Arresting Officerpulled the wolf away from the suspect, and then pulled the suspect up from the sidewalk. Det. Vecchio aided Arresting Officer in keeping the suspect from leaving the scene. Arresting Officer and Det. Vecchio returned the suspect, now identified as Joe Cardoso, back to where the victim was standing. The victim was visibly upset by the crushed appearance of the bonsai trees which were the subject of the theft." 

Fraser had called the wolf who chose that moment to be deaf again. He had then told Ray to keep Cardoso in line and had run down to get Dief, who followed him back but grumbling the whole way. 

Value of the Stolen Items: "Victim states value at $3-5,000.00. He has them insured and plans to file a claim." 

Current Status: "Suspect Cardoso in custody with Chicago Police Dept. Note: Victim Takayashi is a Canadian citizen." 

It turned out that Ray knew Cardoso, a petty thief, and was quite happy to take the matter from there. 

He hit the "enter" key and the page disappeared. 

"Constable Harkness?" He looked over at her tentatively. She was deeply immersed in the computer screen but he couldn't see what she was doing. 

"Constable Harkness, if you have a moment." He didn't want to interrupt but he had no idea where the page had gone or what to do next. 

"Oh, sorry Fraser, " she looked up briefly. "Hang on while I save this document." 

Hearing a squeaking wheel, Fraser opened the door for the sandwich vendor who came by every day. 

"Ah, Freddy. Do you have any salmon today?" 

"Yes Constable Fraser, I do but it's on white, not on whole wheat. Interested?" 

"Yes, I'll take one. Thank you kindly, Freddy." 

"No problem Constable. You're the new Mountie I saw outside, ain't ya?" Freddy said as Harkness came up to the cart. 

"Good morning, Freddy," Harkness said looking up. "I believe we met outside earlier. Constable Laura Harkness." She shook his hand and picked up a tuna sandwich. 

"Nice havin' a roomie, huh Fraser?" Freddy said as he headed out the door. 

Fraser put his sandwich on the desk and stood behind Harkness who was now working on his computer. 

"You hit 'enter' didn't you?" She looked up at him. He realized with a start that her eyes were the same green that his mother's had been. 

"Yes, I guess I did. Was that wrong?" He licked his lips. 

"Well, yes. You should have used the 'tab' instead of the 'enter.' Better check with me if you aren't sure." 

"Understood. Thank you kindly." 

He turned back to the computer and worked his way through the rest of the form. Several times he stopped and asked whether he should tab or enter. She seemed to know the forms and the computer expertly. 

Promptly at 5:00, she shut down the computer, got her coat, and left with a cheery, "Goodbye Fraser. See you tomorrow." 

Over dinner at Flo's Cafe with Ray, Fraser was even more quiet than usual. 

"Okay, Benny, what's going on? That guy was my collar. If that's what you're brooding about, forget it. Besides, Dief didn't get the Snickers bar." 

"No, Ray, that's not it. We got a new Constable at the Consulate today." 

"Didn't you say that The Dragon Lady told you last week there'd be somebody new coming in?" 

"Well, yes, Ray, she did. But she didn't mention that the new officer would be female." 

"Oooo. Do tell, Fraser. Is she pretty?" 

"Ray, that's not the point. The point is, I've always worked alone. I'm not used to having someone around all the time." 

"Look, Fraser, at least she's not another supervisor. You have enough attention from the one you've got." 

"What do you mean, Ray?" 

"Never mind, Fraser. What do you know about her?" 

"She's just been transferred and she seems to know a lot about computers." 

"Computers is good, Benny. Especially since you know zip about them, zip for you anyway. Maybe she can teach you." 

"She's already doing that. I lost a form today and she found it. She's working on something on hers but I can't tell what it is." 

"Why not?" 

"It wouldn't have been polite to look, Ray." 

"Ahh." 

Fraser glared at Ray. 

"Well, ask her Benny. If you want to know." 

The next day, Fraser got to the Consulate just before 9:00 and found Constable Harkness ready to go on guard duty. 

"Good morning, Fraser," She said as the nearby clock struck the hour. She immediately went into the attention position. 

"Good morning, Harkness." He smiled slightly as he went up the stairs. It was nice to see someone else on guard for a change. 

At the top of the stairs, he ran into Inspector Thatcher, looking rather more dowdy than usual in a tweed suit. He thought she looked better, actually, more like someone who could get her man if a chase ensued. He took a deep breath, "Good morning, Inspector." 

"Fraser, I need to talk with you for a moment." 

He followed her into her office. "You met Constable Harkness." 

"Yes, sir. Yesterday." 

"I just wanted to let you know that she's not here voluntarily, any more than you are. She ran into some, uh, difficulties up north. Try to help her out for awhile until she gets used to Chicago, will you?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Thank you. Oh, and she's a computer whiz so you might get her to teach you how to use the one on your desk that's been decoration up to now." She lifted an eyebrow as she talked to him. 

"Understood." He turned and left. 

Over the next couple of weeks, he and Harkness shared guard duty and the office without talking much. She usually came in at 8 and left promptly at 5. His hours varied more and he came and went as cases, usually involving Ray needing some help, opened and closed. He got pretty good at filling out the computer forms, although he never really ventured beyond them into other parts of the computer. 

One Monday, he came into the office after having lunch with Ray and Dief at the park. He was in a particularly good mood because Dief had actually chased a squirrel! He hadn't caught it but at least he'd tried. A nice change from candy bars. 

As he walked past Harkness's desk, he bumped it slightly. The floating fish cleared off the screen suddenly and he found himself staring at Victoria Metcalfe's face. He caught his breath and stumbled down into the desk chair. He stared at the screen. He was looking at a British Columbia driver's license with the name "Jennifer Robinson" on it but that was definitely Victoria. 

He was afraid to touch the computer, and he had no idea how the file got onto the screen. He wasn't at all sure how to get the screen saver back on. 

The door opened and Laura walked in with a cheery, "Hey, Ben, back from lunch a bit early." She stopped as she realized that he was staring at the computer. 

"What the hell..." she started to say, but the words apparently failed her as Fraser looked up at her, white as a sheet. 

"Damn. Well, I might as well tell you. I found Victoria Metcalfe." 

It was impossible for him to keep his eyes from the screen and his gaze drifted between Laura and the woman he had once so desperately loved but who had betrayed him. He dimly registered the rest of Laura's sentence through the rushing noise in his ears 

". . . but before I get into that, let me tell you why I was looking for her to begin with . . ." 

CHAPTER TWO 

Laura stopped speaking as the door suddenly opened. Ray Vecchio, wearing a tan Armani jacket with a light green shirt, strolled in. 

"What's going on?" he asked. Then he noticed Fraser slumped in the chair and a woman standing near him. The woman looked at Ray and back at Fraser. Since it seemed no one would introduce him, Ray finally said, "You must be Laura Harkness." He extended a hand to her but kept looking at Fraser. 

"Yes, well, it's Laura. You must be Detective Vecchio." She stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." 

"Ray. Hi," said Ray looking around. She's pretty, he thought. Benny's been holding out. Laura got another chair and they both sat down. 

"What's going on?" Ray repeated, since the question hadn't been answered. He could see his friend was upset but couldn't think of any reason why. The screen saver on the computer in front of Fraser glowed with a scene of Toronto at night with shooting stars. "Nice," thought Ray before he turned his attention back to Benny. 

Laura was the one who answered, "Well, I was just about to tell Ben about finding Victoria Metcalfe." 

Ray's eyes widened in shock. "You know about Victoria? And you found her? Where is she?" 

"One thing at a time. I was about to tell Fraser why I'm in Chicago." 

"And that has something to do with Victoria?" Ray was a bit confused. He noticed that although Benny continued to look stunned, the color was coming back into his face. "Benny, can I get you something? Cup of tea?" 

"Yes, Ray, thank you kindly." Fraser took a deep breath. He looked like it was taking an immense effort to concentrate. 

Ray could see he was deeply upset and even a bit disoriented. Ray couldn't remember seeing his friend that rattled since the last time Victoria had shown up. He poured water into a cup with a tea bag in it and gave the cup to Fraser, who took it and quickly put it on the desk. 

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is that I got into trouble in Canada." 

"Figures," muttered Ray. 

Laura glared at him but went on. "I was working personnel in the RCMP building in Ottawa. One of the files that came across for computer input was yours, Ben. So I know all about your father, and about Victoria. And, by the way, about you, Ray. You loom large in certain parts of Fraser's file." 

Ray looked at her and smiled. He noticed she had very pretty green eyes. "Only good things, I hope." 

She smiled back. "Weeelll," she hesitated. "One of the things about working personnel is that you pick up a lot of stray information about people. And one of the problems with being a computer hacker is that it's really interesting to take that information and expand on it. Let's just say that I found some information about some of the people fairly high up that they didn't want found and I found it in files that I wasn't exactly supposed to be accessing." 

"What does that mean, 'not exactly supposed to be accessing'?" Ray asked, leaning towards her. 

"They were confidential files, some of them. And others were sort of private files that we weren't really supposed to be able to get into. How much do you know about computers?" 

"Some, but not a lot." 

"Let's just say that programmers tend to leave back ways into confidential programs. And let's just say that hackers get very good at finding those back ways in. And let's further say that when they do, all kinds of interesting information appears. Some of what I found led to criminal indictments of the people involved. But since I got there through, well, less than legal..." 

"Illegal?" interrupted Ray with a slight smile. Fraser seemed to be emerging from his gray funk. 

"Okay, illegal. The point is I uncovered some pretty big corruption but because I did it illegally, I got demoted and sent down here. Which leads me to why I started looking for Victoria Metcalfe." Ben was absentmindedly nibbling on some Milk Duds Laura had left on the desk. 

"When I was working on Fraser's file, I got interested in Victoria's case. It felt like there was a lot missing from the facts. You get so you can tell that stuff after awhile." She was looking into Fraser's eyes now and talking just to him. Ray was listening but he knew that he wasn't really in the room for either of them. 

"When I found out I was coming here, I got the file and downloaded it into my laptop. Then I started reaching out. The train was my first breakthrough -- she left the train at Niagara." 

Ray and Ben both sat up. "How do you know that?" Ray asked. 

"I got into the railroad's ticket records. Number of tickets, number of passengers. That sort of thing. The passenger count after Niagara was one short of what it should have been. So then I went into rental car records." 

"You went into RENTAL CAR RECORDS?" Ray asked, incredulous, thinking, this is a woman after my own heart. "How can you do that?" 

"Uh, were you listening to how I got here? And do you really want to know?" 

Ray thought about that for a minute. "No, never mind. So what did you find?" 

"I found a rental in the name of Victoria JENKINS -- paid in cash." 

Fraser finally seemed to be come to fully. "How do you know that was her?" 

"I wasn't sure but the car was supposed to be out for 2 days and then returned. It wasn't. They found it a week later in Calgary. And there was a train ticket in it." 

Ray sat up. "How could you possibly know that?" 

Laura gave him a rather withering look. "The theft report to the RCMP in Calgary. They did an inventory of the car. And that information is LEGALLY available." 

"So she jumped the train drove to Calgary." Fraser seemed to be processing. Ray recognized that intense, far-away look that Ben had when he did that. After a minute, he looked up and said, "The driver's license was from British Columbia." 

Now Ray was confused. "WHAT driver's license?" he asked. 

Laura stood up and jostled the mouse. The night scene of Toronto disappeared and Victoria's face appeared again. 

Ray's eyes widened. He let out a little gasp and stared at the screen. 

"Victoria Metcalfe, right?" Laura looked him straight in the eye. 

"Victoria, all right" he said and sat down again. "How did you get from Calgary to British Columbia? Where is British Columbia? For that matter, where's Calgary? Benny help me out here." 

Ben glanced at the screen with a look that Ray interpreted as hoping the night scene or the fish would reappear. "Calgary is in Alberta which is north west of here. British Columbia is the province on the Pacific Ocean -- above Washington state." 

"Thanks," said Ray as he sat back down. "So how did you find her in British Columbia?" 

Laura poured herself some coffee, grabbed a couple of Milk Duds, and sat back down. After popping a Milk Dud into her mouth, she apparently realized she couldn't talk and chew caramel simultaneously so there was a moment of silence while they all thought about Victoria and she chewed. 

"After she dumped the car, I lost track of her for awhile. I think she must have known someone in Calgary but it's not impossible that she hitchhiked. At any rate, while she was there, she found a new identity \-- a girl born about the same time she was who died at age two. Pretty standard to get a birth certificate of someone like that and build a whole new identity around it." 

"So how DID you find her?" Fraser asked. Ray was glad to see he'd recovered finally. 

"I checked the records at the office that keeps birth certificates. They run computer receipts when people get copies of birth certificates. I knew about when the car was dumped so I checked for a couple of months around that time. Then I checked phone records and other public records to see if I could verify everyone who had requested one of the birth certificates. I also cross checked death certificates. Bingo. Jennifer Robinson, born in Calgary on June 15, 1961; died October 14, 1963. Requested her birth certificate a week after the car was dumped in Calgary. The records people don't cross check. Neither do the driver's license employees. So it's actually pretty easy to reinvent yourself. Once you have the birth certificate, you can get the license, passport, the whole thing." 

Fraser sat thoughtfully, licking his upper lip. Even Ray was quiet. Victoria. The memories were ugly and very painful for him and he knew they were much worse for Ben. 

Dief looked out from the desk just as Laura accidentally knocked one of the Milk Duds onto the floor. He grabbed it before she even knew it had fallen. Then he went back under the desk, but not quite as far back. A wolf never knows when gifts will fall from above. 

Laura continued. "So I checked passport records and sure enough, Jennifer Robinson got one about a month later and used it to fly to Holland." 

"Holland?" Ray asked, puzzled. 

"Yes, Ray, Holland makes perfect sense if she had diamonds to sell. The big diamond merchants are in Holland." 

Ray nodded. He did remember that there seemed to be a few diamonds missing when they'd inventoried the goods from the rail station. Ray smiled. Benny was looking better. For his friend's sake, Ray knew they'd have to try to find the woman, but he also knew that getting from the B.C. driver's license to Victoria herself wasn't going to be easy. 

"Exactly" she said. "So she got the identification, got the driver's license and the passport, and then moved to Vancouver." 

"Is she still there?" Fraser asked. Ray had wondered that too. 

"We'll know soon. I have a friend there who's checking." Ray raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Legally!" she added defensively. "He's RCMP and he's going to check it out -- legally." 

"When will he know?" asked Ben. 

"Soon, I think. He said he should know by today or tomorrow." Laura answered. 

The door opened and Inspector Thatcher walked in. She looked surprised at the gathering, not the least because Ben was supposed to be on guard out front. 

"Fraser, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on guard duty this afternoon." 

Laura jumped in before Fraser could speak. "It's my fault Inspector, I traded him but I forgot. I'm already gone." She grabbed her hat and headed out the door. 

The Inspector still seemed rather confused by Ray's presence and the quiet in the room. But before she could say anything, the door burst open and Laura ran back in. "Wrong hat," she said sheepishly as she tossed Fraser's hat onto his desk and grabbed hers. She ran out again. 

"What are you three up to?" Thatcher asked with some exasperation. 

Ben and Ray looked up as innocently as they could, which was quite a bit more innocently by Ben than by Ray. 

"Nothing, Inspector. Why do you ask?" Ben said as evenly as he could. 

"Just shootin' the breeze, Inspector." Ray answered cheerfully. 

She looked at each of them, shook her head, and turned on her high heels and left. 

"You think she's really found Victoria?" Ray asked as soon as they couldn't hear her footfall any more. 

"I don't know, Ray, but it certainly seems as if she has." He jostled the mouse. "That's definitely her, Ray. The hair's a bit shorter but it's definitely Victoria." 

"Yeah, I believe you're right, Benny. Are you okay about this?" Ray was still worried although he thought Fraser was looking more and more like his old self, and less like the dead mouse that Frannie had found under her dresser yesterday. Ray didn't know exactly what Fraser might have in mind, but he wanted to be there when it happened, whatever it was. 

"I think so, Ray." Fraser was staring off into space slightly but seemed quite calm. 

At exactly 4:30, Laura came back in, off guard duty finally. Ray had apparently left but Ben was at his desk. 

"Thank you for taking guard for me. I will repay you, I promise." 

"No problem, Ben. I'll let you know next time there's blizzard 

outside." Laura laughed. She knew more than she cared to admit from his personnel file but she was still interested in what was behind Metcalfe. It was clear that he had fallen in love with the jewel thief and that he had been set up by her to appear to be an accomplice. But beyond that, the file was not very helpful. 

"Actually, I'd like to know about you and Victoria, if you don't mind. I get the feeling there's a lot that's not on file and that's one reason I pursued it. I've had demons to deal with myself," she grimaced and remembered the man she'd had to face. She'd loved him but finally realized that it was her computer skills he wanted, not her. He'd made millions on the stock market on information she'd provided until she figured out what he was doing. The fact that she then found out that he was married didn't help any, but that happened after she'd realized how she'd been used. He was in jail in Canada now and she was in Chicago. That was fine with her. 

She knew from that experience that Fraser would never be completely free of his Victoria until he faced her one last time and walked away on his own. From what she knew of him based on his file, she thought there was a chance that he could do that. 

"So, Ben, tell me about Victoria." Laura spoke softly and as gently as she could. "I'm sorry. I know how this will hurt, but I need to know as much as you can stand to tell me before we go on." 

Ben sighed. "It's a very long story, Laura, and it's almost 5. Don't you need to go?" 

Although he seemed hesitant, she thought that he would tell the story. "Not today. You have plans for dinner?" She hoped he didn't and suspected that he spent a lot of nights alone as she did. 

"No. Do you?" 

"No and I know a great Greek place. Would you like to have dinner and tell me about Victoria?" 

"I'm not sure it's very good dinner conversation," Ben said as he stood up. He seemed more decisive somehow. "And I've never had Greek food but I have enjoyed Sophocles' works." 

They grabbed their respective hats, Fraser tapped Dief on the shoulder and the three left the office. 

Over dinner, which Ben ate distractedly, he told her about Victoria. She sipped on some white wine and listened while he talked. She was a very good listener and she knew that part of him needed to tell the story so she said little. Much of it she'd gotten from the file; the rest he filled in with words and with silences. It was clearly a very painful subject but she hoped that when they found and caught Victoria, the pain would ease up for him. 

"And then Ray shot me." Ben stopped and sighed. 

"To stop you or did he shoot at her and miss?" Laura asked. 

"I'm not sure. Ray says he thought she had a gun." 

"She probably did, somewhere anyway. Ray did the right thing, whatever his reasons." She felt sure of that but Ben's face was noncommital. 

Then he looked at her for a long moment. She could see the pain in his eyes and she knew he had spent a lot of time on that very question. "Yes," he said quietly, "I know." 

She smiled softly at him. "Love's a pain. It's also the best thing that can happen in life. We should know by tomorrow whether she's still in Vancouver. If she is, I think we can get Thatcher to send us after her. Will Ray be able to come? The case is still open here too, isn't it?" 

He seemed grateful to get back to the present. "Yes, it's still Ray's, too. I'm not sure whether Lt. Welsh would let him go but we can ask. Are you sure about the Inspector?" 

"No," she said frankly, "but I think I can talk her into it." She smiled again. "Have you ever been to Vancouver?" 

"Once; it's very beautiful." 

"Yes, it is. I was there for a couple of years; still have friends there. I miss the ocean." She remembered the city with its lovely bay and towering mountains and smiled to herself. 

"Too much reminiscing, Ben. Let's get out of here." 

They split the check and went outside. Dief sat up as they came out. Laura slipped him a piece of bread she'd taken from the table. She liked animals and had grown used to having the wolf around. Although Ben had said he was deaf, she had her doubts. He seemed to hear just fine when she spoke to him. 

"Where do you live," Fraser asked her. 

"Not too far from here, actually. That's how I found the restaurant. A couple blocks up that way," she pointed up the street. 

"I'll walk you home," Fraser said and he started in that direction with Dief at his side. 

"Thank you , although I can get home by myself. I am a Mountie," Laura giggled a bit as she said it. She wasn't sure if he was really aware that she'd had the same training he'd had and was quite capable of taking out anyone who came at her. 

They walked along lost in thought. She missed the quiet of the forest but she'd lived in big cities for several years and she found herself getting used to the noise. She preferred Vancouver to Chicago, though. It wasn't as dirty. She looked up and realized that they'd arrived at her building. It was small and old, but well maintained and in a nice, tree lined neighborhood. She had a small one bedroom place. Not fancy but affordable, and it was hers. 

"This is it," she said, turning to face him. "Thanks for the story. It's about what I expected but it's nice to know I was right. Would you like to come in for a cup of cocoa?" 

"It's late," he said. It was about 9:00, not all that late, but she knew he'd had a pretty rough day. "Thank you for the invitation, though. Some other time, perhaps." 

"Sure," she said. "Well, goodnight. Good night, Dief." She bent down and scratched the wolf behind the ears. "See you guys tomorrow." She smiled at him as she turned to go. 

"Good night, Laura." 

She watched him walk away, a lonely figure. She liked him. He was kind and thoughtful and hurt. And, she mused with a grin, very handsome. But he was also remote and she had a feeling his defenses would be difficult to get through. She didn't know what lay ahead, but she found herself looking forward to the future for the first time in a long time and that felt very, very good. 

CHAPTER THREE 

Laura was on guard duty when Ben showed up the next day. They nodded to each other as Fraser went up the stairs. 

She got off guard duty at noon and headed upstairs. "Ben, lunch?" she asked. 

"Actually, I told Ray I'd meet him. Have you heard from Vancouver?" Fraser sounded a bit impatient. She took that as a good thing. 

"Let me check," she said as she sat down. The computer showed an e-mail from RCMP headquarters in Vancouver. "Looks like we've got something." 

Fraser stood behind her and leaned down to see the screen better. She could feel his breath on her ear and decided it was not at all an unpleasant feeling. She punched the keys and the message came up. 

>   
>  "From: Jack Simmons, RCMP Vancouver  
> To: Laura Harkness, RCMP-Canadian Consulate, Chicago, Ill.  
> Re: Jennifer Robinson  
> Laura: Checked on the address you gave me. Confirm apartment  
> rented to Jennifer Robinson, data same as driver's license. Watched  
> the place for four days before she showed. Matches the photo.
> 
> She was with a man. Have not been able to confirm identity. Approximately 6'2", black hair, conservative dress. Looks like some sort of businessman. 
> 
> Should I continue some surveillance? Unless you can give me some solid reason, the Inspector here wants us on other things. 
> 
> How are you? It's been too long. Miss you and those long nights watching old movies. Any chance you'll have to come back to pursue this? 
> 
> Jack" 

Laura blushed at the last part which Fraser was reading with seemingly  
great interest. "Old friend. He likes old movies," she said and stopped.

"Ahhh," Fraser responded with a slight smile. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was glad that he didn't pursue it. 

"I think we should update Ray and see if we can get permission to head west. If she's with someone, she may be getting ready to move out." Fraser grabbed his hat and coat, tapped Dief on the shoulder and waited for Laura to get the message off the computer. The screen blank came up and they headed out. 

Ray was waiting at the Patrician Grill. 

"Nice to see you, Laura," he said as the two walked in. 

"A pleasure, Ray," she said smiling at him. He smiled back. 

The two Mounties took off their hats and coats and sat down. Ray gave Laura the menu which she glanced at and then passed on to Fraser. 

"So, what's new?" Ray asked. 

"Well, my source in Vancouver confirms that Victoria's still there and still using the alias Jennifer Robinson." Laura said. She'd slid into the booth next to Ray without thinking too much about it but as she turned to talk to him she realized that he had a lovely smile and a rather mischievous twinkle in his eye that she found appealing. "Uh oh," she thought, "I may be in trouble here with these two. Oh well, I could have worse problems that running around the country with two good looking guys in tow. It'll be a change anyway." 

Over lunch, they agreed that they should approach both Thatcher and Welsh as a group. As Ben put it, "There's persuasion in numbers." Since both countries were involved, it made sense for both to be represented in Vancouver. Given Victoria's past and the fact that she was with someone else, they agreed that they'd better move fast. 

"The Dragon Lady first or Welsh? What do you think, Benny?" Ray asked. He thought they'd have more trouble with Welsh since Victoria was in Canada. 

"I think the Inspector, Ray. If she'll let us go, we'll have a better time convincing the Lieutenant. What do you think, Laura?" Ben asked. 

"I think you're right. She may resist my going since I haven't been here long, but I am the one who found Metcalfe. I think that gives me good reason to go." She turned to Ray. "I don't know Welsh, though, will he be tough?" 

"Well, he may be. Won't want to spend the money at any rate. But it's our case and it's still open so I think I can get to him." Ray smiled back at her again. 

"Okay, First Thatcher, then Welsh. We may have to keep expenses to a minimum to get approval for all three of us to go but I think we can handle that," Laura said as she slipped a piece of tomato to Dief under the table. "Let me get the case together first though. I can print some of the stuff off the computer and write a report. Should be done by this evening." 

"Dinner?" asked Ray with a hopeful look on his face. 

"I can't," Laura answered with a bit of regret. "I'm singing tonight." 

Ray and Fraser looked at each other in surprise. "Singing?" asked Ray. 

"Yes, I sing with a small rock group sometimes. We've been rehearsing pretty heavily since I got to town." she replied. 

"Ahh," said Fraser, nodding his head. "That's why you're always gone right at five?" 

"Yes, I didn't realize you'd noticed." She smiled at him. 

She spent the rest of the afternoon on the computer putting together the case report and the information on Victoria. She wasn't sure how much the Inspector knew since Thatcher had come on after Victoria's disappearance. She was sure Welsh would remember the case. She finished at quarter to five and put the bound report on Fraser's desk with a note: "Here's the Report. Have I missed anything? Call me at home if I have. The number's 484-6860." 

She left promptly at 5:00. 

At 5:15, Fraser and Ray came in. They'd been out looking into another bonsai kidnapping. This one had been successful but the Lieutenant was skeptical that it was any big deal. "How much can a small plant cost?" he'd asked. 

Fraser, of course, had done some research into the subject since the earlier incident with Mr. Takayashi. "Actually, sir, depending on the complexity, type and age of the plant, anywhere from a few hundred to several thousand dollars each. American," he added as an afterthought. "The plants taken from Mr. Takayashi were worth approximately $4,378; from the description, these plants may well be worth more." 

Welsh sighed. Having a Mountie on your side, especially this Mountie, was a mixed blessing. Vecchio's collar rate had gone way up but sometimes the two of them went off on some strange tangents. "We'll keep that in mind, Constable. For now, the report's in and there's not much more we can do." 

Before Fraser could speak, Ray jumped in. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He pulled Ben out of the room. 

"I know, we should look into this and we will, Benny, but for now let's figure out how to get Thatcher and Welsh to let us go after Victoria, okay?" 

"Okay, Ray. But there's something about this bonsai thing . . ." Fraser looked thoughtful. Ray immediately recognized trouble. 

"Let's go see if Laura's finished with the summary." He headed out the door hoping to distract Fraser. It didn't work but at least Fraser followed him out. 

They got into the Riv, letting Diefenbaker into the back seat. 

"Ray, don't you think it's odd that there were two thefts in a few weeks? Where would you go to sell a bonsai plant on the black market?" 

"What makes you think there is a black market," Ray asked and immediately regretted that he had. 

"Well, there's no point in stealing something valuable, Ray, if you can't resell it. Therefore, there must be some way to fence these plants." Fraser stopped. Ray suspected he was right, but couldn't think of where that might be so he let it go. 

Ben and Ray went into the office and took the report that Laura had left. "I wonder where she sings?" Ray asked thoughtfully. "Might be kind of fun to hit a club. Haven't done that for quite awhile." 

While he was musing, Fraser was glancing through the report. When he was done, Ray took it. It was not only thorough, it was well organized with subject dividers. There were progressive photos of Victoria. There was the first report when he'd turned her in for the bank robbery, a copy of her prison record and the report on the car crash that had killed her sister who she'd identified as herself. There were all of the reports, both Canadian and American, on the last incident. Then she had all of the documentation on how she'd traced Victoria but she hadn't included print outs, just a summary. 

Fraser smiled slightly. "Perhaps she thought she'd get into more trouble if they actually saw the printouts. If we can get the Inspector and the Lieutenant to focus on the fact that we've found Victoria, rather than on HOW she was found, perhaps the omission of the full reports will go unnoticed." 

The last section of the report was a proposal that she, Fraser and Vecchio travel to Vancouver and rendezvous with the RCMP there to pick up Victoria. She'd made it sound quite logical. But Ray suspected it wouldn't be an easy sell and he further suspected that she didn't think so either. 

The next day Laura, Ray and Ben all met in Ben and Laura's office to approach Inspector Thatcher. 

"Maybe you should do this alone, Ben" Laura suggested. "After all, she does have a crush on you." 

Ray gulped at that and jumped in. "Yeah, Benny, she really likes you. I agree with Laura, you make the pitch." 

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not going in there alone. If we are all to pursue this case, we should all present the request together." With that, he picked up the file that Laura had prepared, straightened his coat and marched out of the office, with Ray and Laura exchanging chagrined glances but following behind. 

Fraser knocked on Inspector Thatcher's office door. 

"Yes," she called out. 

He opened the door and went in with Laura and Ray right behind him. 

She looked up, surprised. "What can I do for you, Constables? Detective?" she asked, looking at the three. 

"Well, sir, you may remember a case that came up shortly before you came on duty here," Ben started strongly. "It involved a thief named Victoria Metcalfe." He hesitated. 

"Yes, Fraser, I remember. I fired you shortly after that incident as I recall." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, actually, yes, I think maybe, that might have had some relation to . . ." his voice trailed off. 

Laura stepped forward. 

"Ma'am. let me try to explain here. The thief, a Victoria Metcalfe, escaped on a train from the Chicago Police. Det. Vecchio led that investigation. Not all of the money was recovered and she is still wanted for the murder of one of her associates, not to mention assault on an animal and arson. The case is still open both in Canada and in the United States." 

"What is your point, Constable Harkness?" The Inspector looked a bit more interested but still skeptical. 

"The point, ma'am, is that we've found her." Laura left it at that. Ray hoped that Thatcher wouldn't ask for details. 

"You found her?" Thatcher asked incredulously. 

Laura pressed on now that she had Thatcher's attention. "Yes, ma'am. The RCMP found her but because the case is also open in Chicago, we felt that it would be best if representatives of both police forces worked together to bring her in." She spoke quickly, apparently to keep the Inspector from focusing on the details she was leaving out. 

"Constable Fraser and I have prepared a report which outlines the history of Ms. Metcalfe's criminal activities and what happened here in Chicago. In addition it explains, briefly, where she is. We believe that time is important here. We want to get her before she moves on again. At this point, we have no reason to suspect that she knows we've located her." Laura put the report on the desk. 

Fraser hesitated a moment then added, "Sir, in all honesty, it was really Constable Harkness who . . ." 

Before he could finish, Laura cut him off. "I did much of the work, Inspector, but Constable Fraser filled in critical details at all points. I know he is too modest to take more credit than is due him but, in fact, I could not have completed this report without his substantial input." 

Fraser looked at her again but didn't say anything else. Ray stood behind them enjoying the spectacle, knowing that he'd have to take the lead with Welsh. 

"Leave the report, Constables, and I'll get back to you." Laura handed the report to the Inspector. "Anything else?" Thatcher asked. 

"Well, time is important here, ma'am." Laura added. 

"I'm aware of that, Constable. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Is there a proposed travel budget in here?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Well, that's going to be important in this. This office can't afford to send people all over the provinces without good reason." 

"Understood." Fraser said. Laura nodded and muttered, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Dismissed." 

The two Constables turned on their heels and left the room. 

"Thanks ma'am," Ray called out as he followed the others out the door. 

"Now what?" he asked. 

"We wait, Ray," Fraser said. He headed back towards his office. Laura went in ahead of him and grabbed her hat. 

"Guard duty," she said, giving him a wry look. "My favorite time of day," she added with a grimace as she went out and closed the door. 

"Well, I suppose I ought to get back to the precinct. I have to tell the Lieutenant something about the trees, although I have no idea what. See ya' later. Call me if you hear anything." Ray waved at Ben as he followed Laura out the door. 

Laura's guard duty was over at 4:00 and as she came in, the Inspector's secretary came in behind her and said that she and Fraser were wanted in the Inspector's office. 

"After a lot of thought and checking our budget, I've decided to let you go." Thatcher looked severe as she handed the file to Fraser. "I'm not sure it's the right decision but I think that you each have strengths that will be useful in bringing this woman in and I don't think either of you should go alone. However, the budget constraints are severe. I don't know what the Chicago Police will say or how much manpower or money they'll provide but it's possible that you may have to share quarters. Can you handle that?" 

Laura and Ben exchanged quick glances. "Not a problem, ma'am," said Laura, standing as much at attention as she could muster. 

"Understood," Fraser responded. 

"Now, check with Turnbull on the way out about a cash advance and vouchers. I want everything, and I mean EVERYTHING from gasoline to sticks of gum accounted for with receipts." 

"Understood," both said in unison. 

"I expect results. I expect results efficiently and quickly. Do you understand?" Laura figured that Thatcher wanted to be sure they understood that she had a lot of qualms about this trip, not the least of which was sending the two of them together and telling them to share quarters, but she didn't really have any choice if the case was to be closed. 

"Yes, ma'am." Again, in unison. 

"Dismissed." 

Laura and Ben turned and left the room, and hurried to their office. 

"Call Ray," said Laura. "Maybe we can get to Lt. Welsh tonight." 

Fraser was already on the phone. 

By the time they got to the precinct, Ray was pacing outside his superior's office. 

"Where have you been?" he asked impatiently. 

"On the El, Ray." They looked at each other and sighed. 

"Okay, okay, let's go in. The Lieutenant's been waiting for us." Ray went in with the two Mounties right behind him. 

"Sir, as I mentioned, we have the opportunity here to close a case from last year. That is the case of Victoria Metcalfe, accused of theft and murder. I'm sure you remember the case, sir." 

The Lieutenant looked up wryly. "Hard to forget a case where one of my detectives and the Mountie got arrested for conspiracy to theft and murder. What've you got on this?" 

"This report explains the entire thing in detail, sir. Where she is. How we traced her." 

Ben and Laura looked at each other but didn't say anything. "And where she is now. We need permission to go pick her up." 

"Give me five, Vecchio. You and the . . . do I know this woman?" He looked up at Laura. 

"Constable Laura Harkness, Sir, RCMP. I've been working with Fraser and Vecchio on this case, sir." 

The lieutenant nodded. "Okay you three, wait outside." 

They left the room. It was hard waiting and watching Welsh through the blinds on the windows of his office. Ray noticed that he was moving pretty quickly through the report. 

Welsh came to the door of his office. "Okay, in here, now." 

When they were all in the office, Welsh looked up darkly. "I see that you used some shall we say, unorthodox methods of tracing this woman." His eyes went from Ray to Ben to Laura. 

Laura spoke up. "Actually, sir, that was my doing. I realize that not all of that information would be admissible in court but..." 

Lt. Welsh cut in: "None of it, Constable. None of it would be admissible in court." 

"Well, maybe, yes sir. But the point is, we know where she is and we'd like to bring her in and close the case," Laura looked at him hopefully. 

He looked from Laura back to Ben and to Ray. "It seems, Vecchio, that you've found a Mountie with a style more like your own." 

"Oh no, sir. Constable Harkness is much better on computers than I am, sir." Ray gave the lieutenant his best sincere but innocent look. 

"So I gathered. Despite the methods used, you've done good work in tracking this woman down. Let me check the budget and see if we can get you some traveling money. I suppose all three of you need to go." 

"Well, sir, Inspector Thatcher insisted that both Constable Harkness and I go. She felt that our skills will complement each other in getting this project done." Ben told the Lieutenant with great seriousness. 

"Yes, I'm sure she did. I'm also sure she doesn't think either of you should go alone. I assume you'll have some traveling money." 

"Yes, sir. We'll pick up the requisition tonight. We wanted to approach you with the plan right away, sir." 

"I appreciate that, Fraser." Lt. Welsh said. "Like I said, I'll check the budget. Meanwhile, get your requisition. And Vecchio -- don't screw this up. This'll cost a bunch and I want to see results. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant. Not a problem. We'll bring the woman back, sir." 

The trio left as quickly as they could before the Lieutenant could change his mind. Ray drove them to the consulate where they picked up money. Then they had dinner which also became a planning session. Laura's contact there would pick them up at the airport and find them a place to stay. She'd e-mailed that they were coming while they were at the consulate. Pick up Victoria either that night or the next morning and then home. Simple. 

Ray got his stipend and then dropped Laura and Ben off to pack. He went home, put a few things in a suitcase -- having learned a valuable lesson about packing light on the trip north he and Fraser had taken recently -- and then picked up Laura and Ben. They parked the car, got their plane tickets and headed for Vancouver. 

CHAPTER FOUR 

The Vancouver Airport was crowded when Laura, Ben and Ray got off the plane. 

"Good thing we've got carry-on and don't have to go through Baggage Claim," Ray remarked. "What a mess. Is there a convention in town or something?" 

"Oh, dear," said Fraser. Ray immediately turned back to him. 

"What do you mean, 'Oh, dear,' Benny? I've heard those 'Oh, dears' before and they're NEVER good news." 

Laura looked from one to the other in amazement. "All he said, Ray, was 'Oh Dear.' Don't get so excited. What do you mean 'Oh Dear,' Ben?" 

"It's bad; it's always bad," Ray shook his head as they worked their way through the crowd. 

"Well," Fraser said softly. "It's just that I have a package to pick up." 

"What package?" Ray shouted over the noise. "We all checked in with carry-on. Even I checked in with carry-on -- I was pretty proud of that, Benny, so what do you mean you have to pick up a package?" 

"Stop arguing," Laura cut in. "If he's got a package, he's got a package. Let's get the damned thing and get out of here." 

It took them almost 20 minutes to work their way to Baggage Claim. The luggage from their flight wasn't even on the carousel yet. 

"Great. Twenty minutes just to get here and the luggage isn't even coming out yet." Ray sank down into a chair and disappeared behind a large woman wearing a bulky sweater and leading a string of three children behind her. 

"Well, actually, Ray, that doesn't matter. The package is oversized, you see." Ben was looking around for the oversized luggage door. 

"Oversized?" Ray looked over the head of the last trailing child. "What? You brought skis?" 

"No, Ray, my skis were in Dad's cabin when it burned. I though you knew that." Ben looked at him in apparent confusion. 

"Okay, so -- what then?" Ray asked. 

"Well . . ." Ben started. Just then the luggage for their flight started spilling out. "Oh, there it is. Wait here and I'll get the package." Ray and Laura watched him as he wound through the crowd, apologizing to everyone he passed, to the door marked "Oversized Luggage" across the room. 

"What could he need that's oversized?" Laura asked. She leaned on the railing next to Ray who still sat in the only chair around. 

"Laura," said Ray. "I don't know and I don't even care. I've given up trying to figure Benny out." 

After a few minutes, they saw Ben coming back through the crowd, still apologizing to all in his path, but with empty hands. 

"What the . . . ?" asked Laura. Before she got anything more out, she and Ray saw the white wolf trotting beside him, stopping occasionally to nose a child's backpack. "Ahhh," she said laughing. 

Fraser came up to them. Laura squatted down and scratched Dief behind the ears. "Hi, Dief. Glad to have your help." She fished the granola bar out of her pocket and gave it to him. It disappeared without a chew. 

"What the . . . How did you get Dief to the airport?" Ray asked incredulously. "I was with you the whole two minutes it took you to pack." 

"That's not important, Ray. Dief knows Victoria and he could be quite helpful in finding her if we need to track her." 

"Well, yes, he will, Benny but -- how did he get here?" Ray looked around as if the airport could answer his question. Laura, Ben and Dief were headed out the door. Ray sighed and followed them outside. An RCMP van waited by the curb. Laura introduced Ben and Ray to Jack Simmons and they all climbed into the van. 

"You brought a wolf?" Jack asked as Dief jumped into the back. 

"Yes, he's deaf. He needs some work on his tracking," Fraser replied. "He hasn't done much lately and his skills are suffering as a result." 

"Oh," Jack left it at that. "How was the flight?" 

"It was fine, Jack. Why the crowds? Vancouver's not usually this busy." Laura replied, looking around at the people swarming around the van. 

"Oh some kind of gardener's convention. Don't know really but we've had to break up a few, uh, heated discussions over the best way to care for your roses." Jack smiled. "At least this group doesn't get drunk en masse and attack women on elevators. But they have been getting together in gardens all over town. Big group at the Butchart over on the Island trampled a few plants arguing over fertilizer. The Garden was hysterical and we had to clear the group out. Strange that plants would raise such passions in people." 

"Actually," Ben began rather thoughtfully, "Man has long had a passion for growing more than just food in the soil. Decorative Gardening actually originated . . . " 

Ray jumped in, "Nice town. Always heard it was pretty. I'm used to flat though. Mountains make me nervous." 

Laura smiled at him for rescuing them from Ben's dissertation. 

"Is it far into town? Where are we staying?" Ray asked Jack. 

"I got you guys an apartment: two bedrooms. Figured on what you've probably got to spend, that'd be your best bet. Kitchen will save you money if you end up here for a couple of days. The place is about four blocks from Robinson's place. By the way," Jack hesitated, "I gotta tell you, my guys got pulled off the apartment yesterday. They were needed on a big case we're working on. I tried to talk the boss into keeping them on but he said the investigation needed them more, especially with you three on the way." 

Ben, Laura and Ray looked at each other in dismay. Ray knew only too well how good Victoria was at disappearing. 

"When did your people last see her?" Ben asked, wrinkling his brow (but not his coat). 

"Yesterday morning. She came in with a bag of groceries. The guys got pulled off about 11:30 and she was still there then." 

"Let's hope she still is." Laura said with a deep sigh. 

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Ray said with a grimace. 

"Well, let's hope for the best, Ray. She may still be there." Ben didn't look as hopeful as he seemed to be trying to sound. 

"Yeah, right." Ray slumped in his seat and watched the streets go by. 

"So, Laura, how are you? How do you like Chicago?" Jack asked in an apparent effort to change the subject. 

"Oh, it's okay. I found a group to sing with, so that's good. It's not Vancouver, though. I miss being here. It's clean and friendly. Chicago's dirty and lonely. And, unlike Ray, I really miss the mountains here." 

After a half-hour drive, Jack got to the apartment building. He gave Laura the key. "It's 310 on the third floor. I've got to go but you know where I am if you need anything." He turned to her, "Any chance for a private meal while you're here?" 

"I'm not sure Jack," she answered. 

"Because you won't have time or because you don't want to?" he asked. Ray and Ben were waiting for her and both looked away so it didn't seem like they were eavesdropping. 

"Not a good idea and I'm not sure I'll have time." Laura looked at him very seriously. Ray realized immediately that they'd had some kind of relationship beyond enjoying old movies. "If things seem okay, maybe, but I can't guarantee anything." Laura smiled at Jack. 

Jack nodded solemnly. "Well, it's good to see you anyway kiddo. Keep in touch while you're here. We want to know how this turns out." 

"Not a problem, Jack. We'll probably need your help at some point." Laura smiled at him again and turned to go into the building. 

"Nice meeting you guys," Jack called out as he got back into the van. He drove off. 

The apartment building was old but clean and the elevator worked. The three police officers took only a minute to look around. There was a small kitchen, a small living room with a couch and a couple of chairs and, Ray noted, a TV with VCR. One bedroom had a double bed; Laura took that one. She unpacked her small duffel and set up the laptop computer she'd brought. Ray noticed it on her dresser and was glad she'd brought it. You never knew when it would come in handy. The other bedroom had twin beds with barely enough extra room for a wolf to stretch out in. Ray put his suitcase on one bed and Ben threw his pack on the other. 

"We need a car," Ray said. "Can we check one out from the RCMP?" 

"If they have an extra," Laura answered. "The car pool was not too big when I was here but maybe they've improved. I'll call." 

She dialed the number as Fraser looked out the window at the street below. 

"They'll send one over. It's a Geo -- won't be very roomy. Especially with Dief. But at least it's free." Laura had hung up the phone and joined Fraser at the window. It was a quiet neighborhood, with little traffic. 

"Even though it's getting dark, I think we should walk over. Or at least one of us should, to see the place." Ben turned from the window. 

"You're not going alone," Ray responded. 

Laura nodded. "Ray, you wait for the car. I'll go with Ben." 

"Why me?" asked Ray. 

"Because she knows both of you. She wouldn't recognize me. That may be useful." Laura explained. 

"That makes sense, Ray," Ben added. 

"I know. I know. I'll drive over as soon as I can." Ray sighed. 

"Before you do, could you pick up some dog food for Dief, please." Ben asked. 

"And something for dinner. Oh, and get some milk, bread, eggs, sandwich meats, fruit and lettuce. Oh, and some tea and coffee. Thanks, Ray." Laura smiled at him. Ray's eyebrows went up but he just nodded and shook his head. He couldn't fight two of them. 

Laura and Ben took off with Dief at their side. It took them about ten minutes to find the apartment building. They stopped behind a tree across the street, which Dief promptly marked for future reference. 

"It's going to be hard to do this on foot, Ben. No traffic, residences everywhere. People are likely to notice. And this is Vancouver, not Chicago -- neighbors will ask questions, maybe even call the police." Laura looked up and down the street for some place they wouldn't look conspicuous and saw none. 

"I think you're right, Laura. Hmm. I'd like to get a better look around the building." Ben looked carefully at the building. Laura knew that he was figuring ways someone could get out in a hurry if cornered. Was there an alley, she wondered? She knew from the file that Victoria could be very elusive if she didn't want to be found. 

"No, Ben, we'll both look. But be careful. If she sees you, she'll run for sure." 

Fraser he didn't say anything, although he looked a bit skeptical. He told Dief to stay on the sidewalk, and he and Laura went quickly across the street. Laura took the right side of the building and Ben the left. The right side had a parking lot for residents. Laura moved down the parking lot quickly. There were three cars parked there. She hadn't found any cars registered to Victoria but she noted the models and license numbers for future reference. 

She met Fraser at the back. He said he'd found a strip of grass, with quite a collection of soda cans and bottles, on the left side of the building. There was a metal fire escape ladder towards the back and an alley behind. That was unfortunate, she thought. Victoria seemed to like escaping through alleys. But at least they knew it was there. 

"You saw the alley?" He asked as they went quickly back across the street to the relative shelter of the trees. 

"Yes. I got the information and license numbers on the cars. We can run them or have Jack do it for us." Laura said when they were again behind the trees. 

"Should we stay here and watch or what? It's getting pretty late and frankly, I'm starving," she said, looking around. An older woman was coming down the sidewalk on their side, carrying a grocery bag and looking at them suspiciously. "We really stand out here, Ben." 

"We need to know if she's still in there, Laura," Ben said as he smiled at the passing woman. "Good evening, ma'am. Lovely night, isn't it." Dief looked up at her grocery bag and whined slightly. Ben glared at him. 

The woman kept going but she was smiling, at least. It was getting darker which made it easier to stay out of sight. 

"Why don't I buzz her apartment and see," Laura asked brightly. "She doesn't know who I am. I can just be a solicitor or something." 

Fraser hesitated. Finally, he said: "Go ahead. But be careful." 

She rang on the bell for Apartment 221. The label on the mailbox just said "Jennifer Robinson." She waited and then rang again. Someone walked in the door behind her. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. She turned around. The man behind her was about 6'2" with dark hair. She didn't know whether he'd noticed which apartment bell she was buzzing. 

"Uh, well. I am looking for Jennifer Robinson. She's been selected to receive a free beauty consultation." Laura plunged in quickly. 

The man was looking at her strangely. She wasn't really dressed for a beauty presentation in her jeans, boots, and plaid shirt. 

"She's out right now," he said, still looking her over. "Can I leave her your name?" 

"No, that's okay," Laura said, backing up towards the door. "I'll try again tomorrow. It's kind of late. I just thought I'd see if she was maybe home since I was in the area. Thank you kindly." 

She got to the door and left as quickly as she could, hoping not to raise his suspicions, and then walked as casually as she could across the street. The man in the doorway watched her go and then went up the stairs. She circled around the block and looped back to where Ben and Dief were waiting. 

"She's not there but I think that was the guy she's with," Laura said rather breathlessly. 

Ben smiled. "Good work," he said. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," she smiled a bit as she shook off the stress. "He wanted to know what I was doing there so I told him Jennifer Robinson had won a free beauty consultation. I'm not sure he believed me. I don't exactly fit the description of 'beauty consultant," she laughed a little. 

"Why not," asked Ben. 

Laura stared at him for a minute. She'd learned that he didn't joke much and that he took everything at face value. Even so, he could be very disconcerting. She shook her head slightly. "Never mind. Has Ray come by?" 

"Not that I've seen. He does have a way with cars. Perhaps we should walk back." They walked back to the apartment in silence. 

Laura was still not sure what to make of Ben but she liked his smile, rare though it was, and she respected his skills. But then, she liked Ray's smile too and recognized that he too was a good policeman. Oh well, she thought, I could have worse problems than working with two nice guys who are a bit odd and great officers. She laughed to herself as she kept walking. 

CHAPTER FIVE 

When they got back to the apartment, they found Ray inside doing something on the laptop computer. 

"Did you get to a store, Ray?" Laura asked. She was getting very hungry and she suspected Dief was too. 

"Yeah, in fact, the car barely got here in time to get to the store, do all that shopping you guys wanted and for me to get back here. I figured you'd be back." Ray was watching the laptop's screen as he talked. 

"What are you doing?" Laura went to the bedroom and stood behind him. He had accessed some kind of American data base. 

"I got to thinking about your saying that Victoria went to Holland. I'd thought we'd gotten all the diamonds back when we tracked her to the train station. So I thought I'd see if there's any reported missing or anyone say, oh, 6'2" with black hair, who's wanted for diamond smuggling. So far, nothing." Ray was still peering at the screen. 

"We saw him," Laura mentioned casually. "So what's for dinner?" 

Ray looked up at her. "Him? You saw him? Did he see you?" 

Laura grimaced a bit. "Well, yes, actually. I told him I was there to give Jennifer Robinson a beauty consult. Pretty lame, huh. He didn't seem too suspicious though." 

"Why would he be? Not so lame. Quick thinking," Ray smiled at her. 

Laura laughed. "So, what's for dinner?" 

Ray turned back to the screen. "I ordered some pizza. It should be here . . ." The doorbell rang. " . . . about now," Ray looked up at Laura and smiled. 

"Wow, Ray. You're really good!" Laura laughed. "I'll get the door. You logoff." 

Ben had already answered the door. He was looking at the pizza delivery boy rather blankly. As Laura came in, he looked over at her. "It seems this young man thinks we've ordered something." 

"Yes, Ben, Ray ordered pizza. Pay him, will you. I'll set the table and get Dief some food and water." 

"Ahh. Well, young sir, it seems we did order pizza. How much do we owe you?" Ben had turned back to the pizza delivery boy who was looking at him rather oddly. 

"That'll be $25.90," he said, handing two boxes to Ben. 

Ben pulled out his wallet. "It would seem that I don't have any Canadian money," he said looking through the green bills in the wallet. 

"Laura, do you have any Canadian money?" he called out to her. 

"No, Ben, we didn't exchange at the airport. Just pay him in American. We'll get Canadian tomorrow." She came out of the kitchen carrying some napkins and plates. 

"What was that again, oh yes, $25.90." Ben was counting bills. 

"Exchange rate's 76 cents, I checked," Laura called over her shoulder. 

Ben gave the pizza delivery boy $25.90 in American and said, "Keep the change for a tip." 

"Thanks," the boy exclaimed as he walked away. 

"That was a pretty nice tip," Laura said. 

"Well, he said he delivers because he needs the money," Ben said softly as he sat down. 

After dinner, Ben volunteered to clean up. Ray and Laura went back to the computer. Ray showed her the data base. He hadn't come up with any matches but he was at least figuring out how the program worked. 

"I don't think you're going to find anything there, Ray. He may well be Canadian or not wanted in the U.S." Laura had brought another chair in so she could sit with him. "Let's try the RCMP's data base. But with that little to go on, we may not have any luck. I want to check out the cars that were in the parking lot too." 

They traded chairs and she started maneuvering through the computer until she got to the RCMP criminal data file. She searched for black haired jewel thieves over six feet tall but didn't come up with anything. So she switched to the motor vehicle records and ran the cars through. Once they had the information about the registered owners, she went back to the criminal file and ran each one through. 

Ben stuck his head in the door with a dishtowel over his shoulder. "Can I be of any assistance?" he asked. He frowned a bit but Laura wasn't quite sure why. 

"No, thanks, Benny. We're going to be awhile tracking this information," Ray said without taking his eyes off the screen. 

"Ah. Well, then, I think I will go out for a walk." He disappeared from the doorway. 

After a moment's hesitation, the statement sunk in and both Laura and Ray jumped out of their chairs. 

"Don't go near that apartment, Benny. It's not a good idea. Victoria knows you and she'll run like a rabbit if you show up." Ray gently grabbed Ben's arm and held onto him. 

"She's not trustworthy, Ben, and we aren't positive you're up to seeing her yet, especially alone," Laura was quite worried about what would happen should Victoria come out while Ben was there. "You need us. Don't go over there." 

Ben looked at both of them, rather shocked. "I wasn't going to," he said defensively as Ray took his hand off Ben's arm. "I was just going to take Dief for a walk." 

Ray and Laura looked skeptically at each other. "I'll go with you, Benny. I could use a walk," said Ray as he grabbed his coat. "Laura's in the Canadian data base and I don't know how it works anyway. She can handle it without me." 

Laura smiled a bit. Ray could do the basics on the computer but he was no expert. "I'll be fine, Ben." 

"This really isn't necessary." Ben protested. "I'm fine." 

"Yeah, Benny, I know. But I could still use a walk. Come on Dief." He held the door for the wolf. 

Laura got Ben's coat. He started to protest again so she just gently shoved him through the door. 

"See you guys later," she called as she closed the door. 

By the time they came back about 45 minutes later, she'd run searches on all of the car owners. Two of the three registered owners were completely clean. The other was rather intriguing. 

"Come see what I found," she called out as she heard Ben and Ray come in with Dief. They both immediately headed for the bedroom. 

"Look at this. This guy owns the BMW that was in the lot. Charles Winthrop. I sent a copy of the driver's license picture to Jack but he hasn't come on to identify the guy. Fits the description though. He's 6'1" and black hair. He's an insurance agent, of all things." 

"Does he have a record?" Ray asked. 

"Yes, not much but interesting. Conviction for fraud in 1992 and a misdemeanor theft in '94. And, he used to live in Alaska." She looked up at Ben who was frowning at the picture on the screen. 

"When?" he asked. 

"Until about a week after Victoria's bank job. He moved to the Yukon and then about nine months ago, he came down here. At least that's when he got the driver's license." Laura was thoughtful. "Let me see what I can find out about his movements in between. I'll check airline reservation records and see what I can come up with." She waited. 

"You may not want to watch this, fellas," she said with a grin. 

Ray and Ben looked at each other. "Ah, well, let us know if you need anything. We'll be in the other room," said Ben as they straightened up. He and Ray left with Dief. 

Ray turned on the tv. A show on the mating habits of black wing gulls was on. Laura could hear Ben providing additional commentary. She laughed and shook her head. She liked both Ray and Ben and they were so completely different. Well, she'd think about that tomorrow. Tomorrow, after all, would be another day. 

She turned back to the computer screen and began moving through airline reservation information. It was rather tedious work until she realized that what she really wanted to know was easy to find. She checked the flight that Victoria had taken to Holland. Sure enough, Jennifer Robinson and Charles Winthrop had both gone on that trip. 

She closed the computer down and thought for a few moments. She could hear a basketball game on the tv. "There's something missing here," she mused. "It just doesn't quite add up. Victoria came back for Ben. If this Winthrop guy was in the picture, why would she do that?" She couldn't get any further than that so she finally gave up, and went into the living room. 

"He was fouled!" Ray was shouting at the tv. 

"Actually, Ray, I believe that was a completely legal shot. Look at the instant replay. He was simply going for the ball." Ben was leaning forward, pointing at the tv. 

"Foul!" cried Ray. "He was fouled. Should have been called. Where 

was that ref anyway -- Siberia?" 

"Ray, don't be ridiculous. They don't play basketball in Siberia; it's much too cold outdoors and can you imagine what it would cost to heat a gym? And have I mentioned that basketball was invented by a Canadian? Besides, the referee was right there next to the play. He made the call and that's that. It was a legal block." Ben sat back, watching the tv. 

Ray mumbled to himself. "Should have been a foul." Then he spoke up, "Since they invented the game, you'd think they'd know how to play it." 

Meanwhile, Dief put up his head, snatched a Cheetoh that had fallen from Ray's bowl onto the table, and ducked back down again, chewing happily. 

Laura sat down. It was going to be an interesting trip. 

CHAPTER SIX 

The next morning Laura told Ray and Ben what she'd found. It was like a big jigsaw puzzle but they didn't have enough pieces to fill it out. They ate breakfast and then split up. Ben went to RCMP headquarters to see if he could find anything more about Winthrop. Ray went to watch the apartment, doing his best not to be seen either by Victoria or by the neighbors. Luckily, this was Canada and the neighbors, curious though they were, hesitated to pry. Laura went back on line trying to find more pieces to the puzzle. 

At noon, she took a sandwich down to Ray. "Seen anything?" she asked as she handed him the bag. 

"One guy came out but he didn't fit your description. Some of the old ladies in these buildings keep looking at me but I just do my best Fraser smile and they close the shades." Ray grinned. Laura didn't think it looked very Fraser-like but if it was working, she wasn't going to complain. 

"How're you doing?" Ray asked through a mouthful of tuna. 

"Lots of dead ends. But that's okay. As Thomas Edison, one of your great American heroes, said, every wrong turn eliminates one more possibility on the road to success. Or something like that." Laura watched the building while she talked. There was a shadow in the foyer but it wasn't moving. It looked like a person but she couldn't tell for sure. 

A car pulled up and a dark haired figure plunged from the building into the car. 

"Ray?" Laura started, grabbing his arm. 

"Changed the damned car. I got her though," Ray sputtered and pulled out his cell phone. 

"This is Ray Vecchio, Chicago PD. I've got a suspect in a black Mercedes Benz 450, B.C. plates SDX 240. Victoria Metcalfe, a.k.a. Jennifer Robinson. Heading south from the corner of Jervis and Comox. Can you get a patrol car after her. We're on foot." Laura was already moving down the sidewalk as fast as she could after the car. It sped off and she knew she'd never catch it. 

"Shoot," she panted as Ray came running up. "Any response?" Ray just shook his head. "Something spooked her. She was waiting inside for that car. They must have gotten suspicious after yesterday. We should have had a car here." Laura stomped in a frustrated circle and hit a tree in anger. "Ouch. That won't help. What now?" 

Ray was on the cell phone. "RCMP? Yes, I need to talk to Constable Benton Fraser. He's there with Jack . . . Yeah, that's him. It's an emergency. Benny, she's flown. They changed cars on us. She came out and jumped into it before we could get near her. Yeah, I called but we haven't seen anyone. Tell them to look for a Mercedes Benz 450 with B.C. plates QBV 240. Laura's here too. We'll stay until you get here." 

Ray and Laura looked at each other and sighed. All they could do was wait. 

"What dead ends did you find on the computer?" Ray asked as they waited. 

"Oh, well, no outstanding warrants-- American or Canadian. Current passport, no restrictions. No current airline reservations on any airline I could think of looking for. No train reservations. None for Jennifer Robinson either." 

In a few minutes, the Geo pulled up with Ben driving and Dief in the back. "Short person gets the back seat, right?" Laura asked ruefully, shaking her head, but with a twinkle in her eye. 

"How'd you guess?" Ray shot back. 

"Brothers -- three of 'em," she laughed as she crawled into the tiny Geo. At least it had four doors! Dief moved over barely enough for her to fit in. 

The cell phone rang. "Vecchio," Ray answered. "Yeah, really? You're kiddin'? Where? Where's that? Great. We'll be right over." He closed the phone. "You won't believe this!" Ray stopped and looked at Ben. 

"I won't believe what, Ray?" Ben asked. 

"Joey Cardoso just turned up. Some place called Nanaimo, on some island." 

Laura and Ben looked at each other and sighed, almost in unison. "Ray, have you ever considered looking at a map when you're not in the old neighborhood?" Laura asked rather sarcastically. 

"Why bother when I have you two walking encyclopedias with me. So where's this Nanaimo place anyway?" Ray looked at the two Canadians. 

"On Vancouver Island, Ray. It will take us quite a bit more than a few minutes to get there. It involves ferries and driving to ferries." Laura shook her head and tried to remember the fastest route to the ferry from where they were. 

"Ray, it'll take at least 20 minutes to the ferry plus another hour to load and cross plus approximately 23 minutes to the RCMP station. That's where he is isn't it?" Ben was watching the last of five pedestrians he'd let cross while Ray rolled his eyes and even Laura began to squirm. 

"Ben, it's going to take lots longer than that if we never get across this street. Sometimes police work means never having to say, you go first." Laura looked out the window as Ray laughed in the front seat. 

"What did they grab Cardoso on, Ray?" Ben asked as he finally pulled into the intersection, only to stop again as a bicyclist ambled across against the red light. 

"Who is this Cardoso anyway?" Laura asked, wrinkling her brow. 

"A schoolmate of mine. We picked him up awhile back for stealing a tree." Ray turned around to talk to Laura, not an easy feat in a Geo. 

"A tree?" she asked. 

"Yeah, a short tree." Ray grinned. 

"A bonsai, very old and very valuable. That happened about the time you came to Chicago. In fact, that's the report you helped me with the first day you came in. Diefenbaker actually stopped him." Ben was watching a group of nuns with small children approaching the street. Laura and Ray were watching them too. They looked at each other with rolled eyes, hoping that Ben got by well before the point when they knew he'd stop for them. The Geo moved past just before the first nun reached the corner and Laura and Ray each breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So why did they grab him, Ray?" Laura felt it was time to get the discussion moving. 

"I'm not sure. Some kind of contraband at the ferry depot. Joey's never been too bright. Who knows? It's odd that he'd be here, though." Ray frowned. 

"Not really, Ray. If he's moving stolen plants, there is a gardener's convention in town." Ben had finally found a street with coordinated lights and they were moving fairly quickly. 

"Short cut, Ben. Turn left at the next intersection." Laura recognized the area finally. She looked off into the distance thoughtfully. "I wonder . . ." her voice trailed off. "Ben, turn right at 5th." 

"What is it, Laura?" Ben asked as he turned, stopping for a passing cat first. 

"A resume. We need one of Winthrop's resumes." She was staring off into space, mentally sorting through the data she'd downloaded that morning and what it hadn't said. 

"Where're we going to get that?" Ray asked. She didn't answer but he just shook his head and let it go. "Canadians!" he mutterered to himself. "Can't live with 'em, can't figure 'em out." 

"Ben, straight here through two more signals and then turn right. It's a straight shot through Stanley Park and across Lost Lagoon to Marine Drive. That's a back road straight to the ferry." Laura kept going through the information as they drove, but didn't say anything more. 

They were lucky and the ferry wasn't full and that one was leaving almost immediately. They left Dief in the car below decks and went up to watch the water and islands go by. Because the wind was quite cold, the three sat inside. 

"Okay, let's go over what we've got," Ray started. "We've got Victoria Metcalfe, a.k.a. Jennifer Robinson in an apartment with a guy named Charles Winthrop who has an unknown relationship with her. We've got a BMW registered to him and a mild criminal record. And we know he's an insurance agent. And I'm sure he was driving that Mercedes." 

Ben popped in. "And we know they've known each other a long time \-- from the time of the bank robbery in Alaska at least." 

Laura added, "Yes, and we also know that they went to Holland together after she escaped Chicago and that he helped her get to Vancouver." 

"How do we know that?" Ray asked with a puzzled look. 

"Oh, I found a plane ticket in his name from Anchorage to Calgary. He got there a couple of days before the RCMP found the abandoned rental car." Laura had forgotten to mention that part of her morning's research. 

"Then there's Joey Cardoso and the bonsai plants," Ben looked thoughtful. "I have one of your hunches, Ray, that there's a connection but I have no idea what it is." 

"Yeah well, the last time you borrowed one of my hunches, you were wrong. So leave them alone. They're mine and they work for me." Ray said defensively. "Although, I have a hunch that this one's right." 

"Okay you two, fill me in on this Cardoso thing." Laura realized that she needed whatever information they had. Like Ben, she wasn't a big believer in hunches, but like most women, she'd had intuitive guesses that had been pretty much dead-on accurate more than once. Having all the information available seemed to help. 

Ben and Ray filled her in on the bonsai theft as the ferry moved smoothly towards Vancouver Island. When they'd finished, they all stared out the windows lost in their own thoughts. It was a beautiful trip that none of them really noticed. Suddenly, the loudspeaker blared that it was time to go to the cars. 

Dief was really glad to see his friends. Car ferries are tough on wolves. They are noisy, unfamiliar, full of strange odors and bumpy. And lonely. He woofed happily when his companions reappeared. 

Laura drove since she knew the way. Ray took the other front seat and Benton climbed in back behind Laura, pushing Dief to the other side. Dief nuzzled his hand. They went straight from the ferry terminal to the local RCMP headquarters. She'd been to the Nanaimo office a couple of times but didn't know anyone there very well. 

They stopped at the front desk. "You have a guy in custody," Laura began. "His name is Joey Cardoso. Something about a ruckus involving plants." 

The woman at the desk looked them over rather suspiciously. After all, two Mounties, at least judging from the hats, a guy in an Armani suit and a wolf were not their usual visitors. However, being Canadian, and therefore polite, she merely smiled and pointed down the hall. "Third door on the left. Ask for Gary." 

"Thank you kindly," said Ben as he and Laura removed their hats. Laura and Ray just nodded. Dief trotted happily behind. (He'd had a chance to mark the bushes out front and felt both relieved and safe for the moment.) 

"Is there a Gary here?" Ben asked as they peaked into the third door on the left. 

"Inspector Gary Somerset, can I help you?" the Mountie at the desk responded. 

"Ahh. Constable Benton Fraser, with the RCMP in Chicago. This is Constable Laura Harkness also from the Chicago office, and Det. Ray Vecchio, Chicago Police Department. Yes, we're looking for a Joey Cardoso whom you have in custody." Ben smiled and put out a hand. Inspector Somerset shook hands with the two Constables and with Ray. He scratched Dief behind the ears rather absentmindedly. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

"We were told that you'd arrested a Joey Cardoso for having some kind of contraband." Ben explained. 

"Oh yes. Is he from Chicago? That does sound familiar. He was here. Just got bailed out about 20 minutes ago." Inspector Somerset was looking through the papers on his desk. 

The three police officers looked at each other. Who would have bailed out Joey Cardoso in Nanaimo? 

"Let me see," said Somerset, still shuffling papers. "Here it is. He was picked up for bringing illegal plant material onto the island. Don't know how he got it past customs before this. It's a misdemeanor so the bail was set at $5,000. We sure didn't think this guy could come up with it that fast though." He shook his head as he read through the report. 

"Does it say who paid it?" Laura asked. What she'd heard from Ben and Ray certainly didn't sound like a guy with the means or local contacts to make bail of $5.00 much less $5,000. 

"Well, the name here is Charles Metcalfe, but we don't take id. Didn't use a bail bondsman, surprisingly enough." Somerset looked up to see three police officers with varying expressions of shock. Ben's mouth was tightly set and he licked his upper lip. Ray's mouth had dropped open and his eyes widened. Laura's head had tilted and her eyes were also wide; she looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. Dief woofed softly. 

"Name mean something to you guys?" he asked. 

Laura caught her breath first. "You might say that," she answered wryly. 

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Laura gathered her wits about her and asked, "Who takes the bail payments?" 

Somerset thought for a moment and checked the form. "This one's signed by Ann Branson. She's down the hall. I'll take you to her office. What's the deal with this guy?" 

As they walked down the hall, Laura answered carefully. "Not sure yet, Inspector. We're working on a case involving a woman named Metcalfe who may have some relation to this guy. The thing is that we had no idea she might have something to do with Cardoso." 

"Well, at least we can try to confirm that it's the same guy who's in your other case." Somerset went past five doors and stopped at an open office with a counter. 

"Ann," he called to an older woman at the back. She came forward. 

"You took the bail on a Joseph Cardoso -- U. S. citizen we nabbed with some contraband, right?" Somerset asked her, handing her the form. 

"Oh yeah, he was bailed out not too long ago. Why?" Branson looked at the paperwork. 

Ben stepped forward. "Ma'am, could you give us a description of him?" 

Branson thought for a moment. "Tallish. Maybe 6'2" or 6"3". Black hair. Nicely dressed. I saw them drive away in a Mercedes Benz. Cardoso didn't look like the kind to have friends like that. I was kind of surprised." Branson handed the paperwork back to Somerset. 

Ray leaned over the counter, "Which way did they drive out?" 

"They turned right at the driveway but I didn't see any more than that." Branson looked anxious to get back to her desk. 

"Thank you kindly, ma'am." Benton said. "That's very helpful." 

"You're welcome, Constable." Branson turned back to her other work. 

Somerset walked them out. "What are you looking for Metcalfe for?" 

Laura answered, "Well, we were looking for a Charles Winthrop who's connected somehow with a Victoria Metcalfe. We don't know why Winthrop would use the name Metcalfe or even which is his real name." She sighed and tried to concentrate. "I need my computer," she thought. 

They walked to the car and got in. Laura got into the driver's seat. She was secretly chuckling as Ben made Ray squeeze into the back seat with Dief. 

"If there's anything I can do," Somerset said as he leaned down to talk to them, "don't hesitate to call." 

"Thank you kindly," said Laura and Ben in unison. 

Ray added, "Hey, no problem. Thanks, man." 

When Somerset had gone, the three sat in the car thinking for a minute. "Well," Laura said evenly, "the ferry's to the right, the direction they drove off. I suggest we head back. I need the computer. This is getting too complex." 

"Curiouser and curiouser," Ben muttered. 

"Oh?" Ray looked at him archly. "I suppose that's something your grandmother used to say." 

"Well, no, Ray. That's something Charles Dodson, who used the pen name of Lewis Carroll, said. It's from Alice in Wonderland. Or is it Through the Looking Glass? Hmm. I don't remember, actually." Ben looked up and pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

They got to the ferry terminal just as the ferry pulled away from the dock. Ray jumped out. "This is official police business. Stop that ferry. We need to get on." He waved his arms but the official at the dock just looked at him complacently. 

"Sorry sir but the ferry's closed." He started to walk away. Ray got in front of him. "It's not gone yet," he said, his voice getting more and more impatient and angry. 

"Ray, it's all right. It's away from the dock. We'll catch the next ferry." Ben had gotten out of the car and was trying to get to Ray. 

"Oh no. It's not out of sight yet. What is it with you Canadians? You can't make any small concessions to police who need your help?" Ray stomped around in circles a bit. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Ben said to the dock official. "He's American. They get quite impatient at delay." 

Laura parked the car. They'd be the first onto the next ferry which, as it turned out, was not due for another couple of hours. 

"Ray, it's gone. Let's get something to eat while we wait." Laura started to walk back towards town with Dief trotting along side. 

"Yes, Ray. Come on; let's get some supper." Ben started after Laura. 

"I'm being stymied by Canadian dockworkers. Couldn't stop a ferry that wasn't even out of sight yet," Ray muttered as he followed Ben. 

They found a cafe nearby and ate quietly. Laura ordered the local delicacy, Nanaimo Bars, for dessert. Ray was still grumpy but as he sat munching on the chocolate bar, he actually admitted that the Canadians could do some things right, anyway. Dief happily cleaned up the leftovers from the meal. 

They went back to the dock to wait for the ferry. Ben wandered away and came back after about ten minutes. 

"The Mercedes took the ferry we missed," he said matter-of-factly. 

"How do you know that?" Ray asked. 

"Given the time the car left the RCMP office, and given the speed limit through town, and assuming there was space, they would have made the ferry with approximately three minutes to spare." Ben said seriously. 

"That's a lot of givens, Ben. What if they got stopped at a light?" Ray challenged. 

"But they didn't," Ben said calmly. 

"How do you know that?" Ray asked, his voice getting increasingly strident. 

"Because I asked the dock clerk on duty and he remembered the car." Ben told him seriously. 

Laura had to turn away so they couldn't see her smile. These two made interesting partners, to say the least. She found that she was thoroughly enjoying their company despite the frustrations of finding and losing their quarry. She knelt down to Dief who was watching with an almost amused look on his face. "Do they do this a lot?" she whispered to the wolf who licked her ear in response. 

When the ferry finally arrived, they got on, left Dief in the car again and went upstairs. It was not very full. People sat quietly talking, reading or dozing off as the ferry slid across the Strait of Georgia. It was a drizzly, cool night and but the water was fairly smooth. 

Laura and Ben sat on one bench facing Ray. They were both lost in thought and gazing blankly in front of them. Laura noticed that Ray had fallen asleep. 

She looked at Ben sitting pensively beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked gently. 

"I'm fine, thank you, Laura," Ben replied, looking at her rather quizzically. "I was just thinking about Cardoso and Winthrop and Victoria. It's not making sense to me but perhaps I'm just tired." 

"Well, you've earned tired." She watched his face and could see him struggling with his emotions. She wanted to ask about his feelings but she didn't know how. He was so internal and his defenses so strong that she had no idea how to get through him. Maybe once she knew him better. She sighed and looked out the window again. 

Ben looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked. 

"Yes, Ben. Thank you," she smiled. 

He nodded and then stood up. "I think I'll go below and sit with Dief for awhile. He doesn't like the water, after what happened at Rupert Sound and all." He looked out the window to the darkness as he spoke. It had started to drizzle a bit and the windows of the ferry were getting rather damp. Then he turned and went down the stairs. 

Below decks, Ben found the car and let Dief out. The wolf jumped to the ground and ran up and down the aisle between the cars for a few minutes. Ben leaned on the Geo and watched the his friend. 

"Feels good to stretch, doesn't it, Dief. Hard to sit in one place for a long time. Really stiffens you up. Cool down here." Ben paused as a bit of the drizzle blew in from the open side of the ferry. 

"Do you think we'll find her?" he asked Dief, but really to no one. "Victoria," he moaned and held his head in his hands. Dief came back and looked up at him. He whined a bit. 

"You're right. There's no use wishing for what was. We have to bring her in. She's a thief. I'm a Mountie." Ben paused and looked down at Dief, who cocked his head. "I know she shot you. At least I think she did. I know she took my gun. I know she tried to get me arrested. But that was because she loves me." He turned suddenly and pounded on the roof of the Geo in anger. As quickly as it came on, it passed and he slumped with his head resting on the car. Dief sat down and waited patiently, watching carefully. 

After a few minutes, Ben lifted his head and straightened up. He opened the car door and Dief jumped in. He followed. They sat is silence for awhile and then both fell asleep. 

The announcer called for the return to cars. Ray woke with a start. 

"You're cute when you sleep, Vecchio." Laura laughed as he stretched. Ray just grinned at her. 

They got into the car, said hello to a happy Dief and nudged Ben awake. Laura drove them back to the apartment. On the way, they passed the apartment building that Victoria had been in. Neither the BMW nor the Mercedes were parked there. 

The next morning, Laura sat down at the computer to see what she could find out about a Charles Metcalfe or some other connection between Winthrop and Metcalfe and Cardoso. She couldn't find a Charles Metcalfe anywhere. No driver's license, no criminal record, no professional licenses. Not even a library card. 

She ran a check on the Mercedes. The plate didn't belong to it. It belonged to a stolen Toyota. She ran all the Mercedes Benzes registered in B.C. but none were connected with a Winthrop or a Metcalfe. 

"Damn," she muttered. "There's got to be something. I just haven't hit on it yet." She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch with her guitar. Sometimes it helped to just let go and play some music for awhile. 

Meanwhile, Ben and Ray went to RCMP headquarters and got Jack Simmons to request a search warrant on the apartment that Victoria and Winthrop had apparently abandoned. That took all morning. 

"Laura? Ray. Any luck?" Ray called Laura at lunchtime as he and Ben and Jack waited for their order. 

"Not yet. As far as records go, Charles Metcalfe doesn't exist. I can't figure his relationship to Victoria at all. There's no marriage license that I can find in Alaska or B. C. or Alberta, for that matter. I haven't even tried to figure out the Cardoso angle, beyond the fact that they're all crooks of one kind or another." Laura was thinking out loud as much as she was talking to Ray. 

"Did you get the warrant?" she asked finally. 

"Yeah, took all morning and boy do they ask hard questions up here. But we got it. We're waiting for the paper version and having lunch." Ray noticed that the waitress had arrived with the food. "Gotta go. Food's here. I have the cell phone on. Call me if you find anything." 

"You got it, Ray. Bon appetit!" Laura realized as she hung up that she was hungry too. 

After lunch, she went back to the keyboard. "What am I missing?" she asked. The search was part skill and part creativity. She had the skill but her creativity was running dry. So she called up Charles Winthrop's driver's license and left it on the screen while she stared at it for awhile. All of a sudden, she sat bolt upright. Right there in front of her nose and she hadn't seen it. She moved around the files for awhile and finally found a document from Alaska that confirmed what she'd thought. She yelled a huge "Yes" with her fist in the air and sat back in the chair. The page on the screen showed a legal name change from Charles Winthrop Metcalfe to Charles M. Winthrop. That didn't answer all the questions, but it was a start -- finally. 

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Ray showed up about 5:00 and found Laura on the couch with her guitar. She looked up and smiled at him as he came through the door. 

"How'd the search go?" she asked brightly. 

"Where did that guitar come from?" Ray asked, a puzzled look on his face. 

"That's not important, Ray. I need it to help me think. How did the search go?" Laura smiled again. 

Ray mumbled something about "Mounties" and "magic" and slumped down into the chair by the couch. "They'd cleaned the place out pretty well," he grumbled. "Benny's down with Jack putting together an inventory. They dropped me off." 

Laura put the guitar down. She stood up and stepped over the coffee table to Ray's chair. She put a hand on his shoulder soothingly. "Something to drink, Ray?" she asked softly. 

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, thanks." he said happily. As she walked to the kitchen, he added, "How'd you do?" 

She shouted through the door, "Found some very interesting stuff. I'll tell you about it while we drink some lovely Chardonnay I got." She poured two glasses. "How long will Ben be? Any idea?" she asked. 

Ray went to the doorway. "Hard to say. An hour, maybe two. Why?" 

"We have some time," she said, gettin up. "Let's go sit down and I'll run through what I found." 

Ray took off his coat, put down the wine next to the chair and sat down. This was going to be a good evening, he thought. 

Laura told him about the dual names of Charles Winthrop Metcalfe. 

"So, are they related?" Ray asked. 

"Yes, I ran through birth certificate records on everyone. I've got a pretty thorough family tree going at this point. Charles' father was Ralph Thomas Metcalfe. Victoria's was Benjamin Wilton Metcalfe. Ralph and Benjamin shared the same parents. So, Charles is Victoria's first cousin!" Laura ended with a triumphant flourish of her arm, a gesture she managed without spilling the wine. 

"Cousins?" Ray murmured. He was mulling this information over when Laura spoke again. 

"And, Ray, guess who was the President of the International Horticultural Society from 1959 to 1961?" She leaned across the couch, closer to Ray. Ray noticed at that moment that she had very green eyes that twinkled when she was excited. He liked that. 

"Who?" he decided that he'd just let her tell it. 

"Ralph Thomas Metcalfe. I found their web page. And, further, guess who took the gold medal, best of show, in 1957?" Laura leaned over again and Ray leaned towards her without answering. "Ralph Thomas Metcalfe. And further, Ray, guess what category he won for?" 

Ray sat up at that, "Bonsai plants." 

"Yes!" Laura exclaimed. "Bonsai trees, specifically." 

Ray looked at her, impressed. "And you got all that off the computer?" he asked. 

"Yes. With the Web, there's more out there than you can imagine, Ray." Laura smiled happily. 

They both sat for a few minutes: Laura mulling over her success and Ray marveling at what she'd found. 

"Okay, so there's a definite connection between Charles and Victoria, and Charles and Joey. Where do we go from here?" asked Ray, finally. 

"Well, I found some addresses. Seems Charles and family are long time Alaska residents. It's likely that he and Victoria were pretty close. In fact, he moved to Oregon to go to college there and then moved back to Alaska until about a month before the bank robbery. He lived in the Yukon and the Territories while she was in prison." Laura glanced at her watch. It was almost 6:00 and she needed to get dinner going. 

She stood up. "Gotta start dinner; let's talk in the kitchen." Ray followed her in. 

"One other thing, Charles took seven trips to Amsterdam while Victoria was in prison. That's a lot for a guy who supposed to be an insurance agent." Laura paused while she put the chicken in the oven. She turned back to Ray. 

"You've never lived anywhere but Chicago, right, Ray?" her gaze was intense and steady and he realized that he wouldn't want to be interrogated by her. That surprised him since he'd thought of her as a softer, less intimidating Fraser. He realized suddenly that she could be just as intense in the right circumstances. 

"No, Laura, just Chicago. Why?" he replied. 

"My grandparents lived up in the Territories. I used to visit in the summer. The whole area is huge but it's a very small town, to say the least. Everyone knows everyone. There are also a lot of people who live pretty far from town. Gets really lonely out there. There are lots of times when anyone, including an insurance salesman, would be welcome just for the company. Good profession for someone who wanted to get in doors of people who might otherwise be suspicious of strangers, don't you think?" She was looking through him now, he thought, moving on with her thoughts. He didn't say anything, just listened. 

"Did you know that there was a big diamond strike in that area awhile back, Ray?" she was looking at him again. "And that in the last seven years, there have been fourteen unsolved murders in the diamond fields? Not too unusual in rush-type situations like that. Partners fight over a claim. Claim jumpers come in and get blasted. Pretty rough business." 

"And Charles has been up there moving around selling insurance?" Ray was catching her drift quickly. 

"Yep. His movements won't be traceable. But he's an insurance salesman, Ray, and he's got a BMW and maybe a Mercedes Benz too, even if the plates are stolen. Pretty strange." Laura washed her hands, turned, and leaned against the counter. 

Ray sat up as the puzzle started to fall into place. "Diamonds. Holland. Makes sense. Why the trees, though?" He looked up at her. 

"Haven't figured that part out, Ray, although if Charles and Victoria think someone's on to them, they'll take off and they won't want Cardoso around. Whatever's going on with the bonsai, it's probably not as important as the diamonds." She knitted her brows and absentmindedly flipped her braid back over her shoulder. "Stay here a sec." She went into the bedroom and grabbed something off the dresser. 

"Think about this," she said to Ray as she spread a map out on the table. "If you had a way to get diamonds out of the Territories and if you had a secure place to keep them up there, would you bring them south to get your cousin?" she asked. 

Ray looked at the map she was spreading out. It covered British Columbia, the Northwest Territories, the Yukon, and Alaska. "No, I'd leave them where they were safe." 

"Right." Laura leaned over the map. "Here's Inuvik. Here's Tuktoyaktuk." She pointed out the relevant places to Ray. "Here's where we are. The quickest way to get up there, assuming you're driving and that you'd rather not be detained, is to go up Vancouver Island, take the ferry to Prince Rupert, the next ferry to Ketchikan, and drive north from there. It's late Fall now so the road should be frozen enough for relatively easy driving." 

She turned to Ray who was also leaning over the map. Her eyes twinkled with excitement and Ray started to lean towards her, but just then, the door opened and Ben came in. 

Laura, who saw Ray's move, stood up self-consciously, as did Ray. "In the kitchen, Ben," she called, still looking at Ray. 

Ben came in holding some papers. Dief was at his heel, nose in the air, sniffing out dinner. 

"Benny, Laura did some good work today." He turned to Laura, "Tell him, Laura." Ray spoke rather stiffly, but hoped Ben wouldn't notice. 

Laura took the inventory from Ben and was looking through it. "Not much left, was there?" she asked. There were only 23 items on the list. One immediately caught her eye. "Can we get a look at this stuff?" she asked as she looked up. 

"Yes, why?" Ben looked at her quizzically as Ray leaned over her shoulder and she pointed to something on the list. Ray nodded. 

"Sit down and I'll fill you in." Laura and Ray sat on the couch and Ben sat on the chair. Laura went through the Metcalfe genealogy and the family horticultural background. She mentioned the diamond rush which Ben knew about. Then she stopped for a minute to baste the chicken and let all that sink in. 

"They'll head north. The Yukon or the Territories," Ben said as she sat down. "What did you see on the inventory?" 

Laura marked item 16 and handed it back. Ben saw that it was a map of British Columbia, Alaska and the Northwest Territories. "Did you look at it?" Laura asked. 

Ben looked rather sheepish. "No," he sighed. "I intended to but Jack came in and said Inspector Thatcher was on the phone. I just didn't get back to it." 

"Everything okay?" Laura asked. Ray figured that, like him, she was worried about the extra time it was taking to get Victoria. 

"She wanted a report." Ben got a faraway look on his face that Laura couldn't quite read. She wondered to herself if maybe there really was something betwen Ben and Meg Thatcher. 

"Okay, as long as she's not ordering us back. Let me show you something," Laura smiled and went back into the kitchen. When Ben joined her, he saw the map she and Ray had been looking over. "Ray and I have a theory about which way they'll go but I'd like your opinion before I tell you what it is." She smiled at Ray as Ben leaned over the map. 

"North. Probably from Horseshoe Bay back to Nanaimo up to Port Hardy. Ferry to Prince Rupert and then to Ketchikan and they'll drive from there." 

"That's what we figured too," she grinned at Ray. "I think we should have Jack put out an APB for both cars. No guarantee that the Beamer isn't still around." 

"I'm sorry?" Ben looked puzzled. "Beamer?" 

"Oh, I forgot, you've been living in the tundra. BMW. Nickname: Beamer." Laura laughed lightly. 

"Ahhh," said Ben. 

Ray got on the phone to Jack and told him what they knew. Jack said he'd alert the ferry people and put out a bulletin for the cars. 

Over dinner, the three discussed the best way to try to find Charles and Victoria. Should they assume that the pair was already on the way and head up the Island or should they try to get permission to fly ahead and intercept. When dinner was over, Laura informed Ray, Ben and Dief that they were in charge of clean up since she cooked. Dief scraped the dishes with his tongue; Ray washed; and Ben dried. Laura strummed on the guitar in the living room and sang softly. 

"You have a nice voice," Ben commented as he came into the room. "But where did the guitar come from?" 

Ray laughed. "Don't ask, Benny. Just chalk up another one to Mountie magic." 

"I don't know what you mean, Ray." Ben looked puzzled again. 

"I'm sure you don't, Benny. I'm sure you don't." Ray laughed again and sat down. 

The phone rang. Ray grabbed it. "It's Jack and it's for you," he said handing the phone to Laura. 

"Yes, Jack. You did? Where? WHERE? You're kidding. Of course I know it. Okay, is your guy staying there? Uh huh. Yeah, I still have connections. Okay. We'll be right over." Both Ray and Ben were watching her closely as she got off the phone. 

"They found the Beamer. It's at a place called The Railway Club on Pender Street. I used to play there sometimes so I know the owner. They figured it'd be best if they waited for me before they went in. I won't scare people off like a uniformed officer might. Or even you guys. Well, Ray, you'd fit in pretty well but Ben, no, you just don't have that night club look." Laura laughed merrily as she went into the bedroom to grab her coat. When she came out, her hair was down, out of its usual braid. She realized that Ben and Ray were both staring at her. "I need to fit in," she explained. "This look's better for that." 

Ben and Ray exchanged quick glances but didn't say anything. 

It took them 20 minutes to get to the club which, it being a Friday night, was crowded. Laura went to the front of the line and said something to the guys there that Ray couldn't hear. Then she waved them in. 

"Simon, these are friends of mine. Ray Vecchio." Ray shook his hand. "And Ben Fraser." Ben shook his hand. "Simon says we can get in right away. There's a table on the side that's fairly private." Laura smiled at Simon and grabbed Ray's hand, leading him into the club. 

The music was somewhere between soft rock, folk and a little country and western. The group on stage were not too loud so the three could talk. 

"You guys stay here and I'll go see if I can find anything out. If you see either Metcalfe or Cardoso, let me know." Laura disappeared into the crowd. They saw her greet the bartender and then another man who came up and threw his arms around her. 

"Think she needs help?" Ray asked Ben, without taking his eyes off her. 

"Not at this point, Ray. I think she's doing fine." Ben watched her too. She started back towards them. 

"Ben, Ray, this is Colin Smith. He's the manager. Colin, Ray Vecchio and Ben Fraser." Laura stood next to Smith who had his arm around her waist. It seemed to Laura that both Ray and Ben eyed him a bit suspiciously. 

"Colin says we can go backstage to meet the band. They're good, don't you think? I played with a couple of them a few years back." Laura was looking at the band. 

"She's good too. We miss ya' babe." Smith planted a kiss of her cheek. Laura pulled away a bit. 

"Cut it out Colin." she glared at him and laughed. He backed off. 

"Same old Laura," he laughed. "Well, it was worth a try. I'll tell Henry to let you through. Give me a few minutes." He disappeared. 

"Nice guy," Ray commented sarcastically. "Really a big fan of yours." 

"Cut it out, Ray," Laura laughed. "There's a lot of dark places back there and an alley. I'd just like to take a look. You know Cardoso, Ray. Is he a music fan?" 

"Not this stuff. He liked Italian opera, at least when we were in high school. Strange kid. Steals for a living and likes opera," Ray shook his head. 

"What about Victoria, Ben? Any clue on music taste?" 

Ben thought about it. He didn't remember Victoria saying anything about music ever. Or listening to any or singing. "No, she didn't seem interested in music, now that you ask. Just poetry," his voice trailed off and he seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there. 

"So if none of them are fans," he started. 

"Why's the car here?" Ray finished. They all got up then and headed quickly backstage. 

Henry, the doorman, let them in. The band was still playing and only a few people milled around backstage. They waited until their eyes had adjusted to the dark. 

Laura led the way. "Over here," she whispered and headed towards the back of the building. There was a door out. They opened it and looked through at the harbor beyond the back alley. Jack Simmons was standing at the end of the building and waved. They waved back and closed the door. It was good to have backup. 

"Let's check this area and the two dressing rooms. Once the curtain's down, we can check the other side. It's not as big." Laura began moving boxes and curtains aside. Ray moved down and started doing the same, as did Ben in a different area. 

The band finished playing and came off stage. There were two women and three men in the band and they split off to the two dressing rooms. 

Suddenly, there was a scream from the second room. Laura, Ben and Ray all ran over immediately and threw the door open. As they ran into the room, they saw one of the women holding the other and both looking in horror at the body that had fallen out of the closet. 

Ray walked over and rolled the body gently over with his foot. "Laura," he said. "Meet Joey Cardoso." 

CHAPTER NINE 

It was almost 2:00 a.m. when Laura, Ben and Ray got out of the Railway Club and headed home. Laura drove since she knew the way. Ben sat in the other front seat and Ray crawled into the back. They'd left Dief in the apartment. 

"Seems to me," Laura commented thoughtfully, "that this tends to confirm our thesis that the Metcalfes would get rid of Joey if they wanted to make a clean break. I wonder if they've somehow figured out who I am. Was the Railway Club a coincidence or a message? I wish I knew whether they were really on the run." 

Ben looked out the side window and sighed. Laura gave him a sideways glance while watching the road carefully. The bars were closed which always made driving at this time of night an adventure. 

Ben kept a lookout on his side of the car. He pointed to a car weaving towards them from the right. Laura neatly swerved the Geo around it. 

"We alerted all the ferries, right?" she asked him, partly to change the subject. The evening's activities had worn her out. She'd never really enjoyed field work; it wasn't her best feature. She was glad to have Ben and Ray there since they were both very good at it. Jack was too, so she'd just followed around listening. When it came to listening and analyzing, she knew she could more than hold her own. 

"Yes. I called them earlier today, uh, I mean yesterday. I think I'm tired." Ben yawned broadly and pointed to a pick-up careening at them. Laura turned right, thus avoiding a collision. 

She drove on silently, partly because she was going over the case and the scene at the club and partly because she was tired and unable to maintain a conversation while thinking and driving. A slight snore from Ben alerted her to the fact that both the men had given in to the night. When she got to the apartment, she gently shook Ben who sat up with a start and then looked at her with a guilty grin. 

"Oh, yes. Well. I think you should . . ," he said, trying to be awake. Laura laughed and pointed at Ray. He was lying in the back seat with his mouth open, snoring rather loudly. 

"Go ahead, Ben, I'll get Ray up," she said waving him out of the car. Ben headed towards the apartment building. 

Laura leaned over the driver's seat and gently rubbed Ray's cheek. He gradually opened his eyes and blinked at her with a sweet, lopsided grin. "Sorry, long day," he yawned and tried to stretch, although he found the back of the Geo to be shorter than he was. 

"No problem, Ray. You have a real knack for sleeping in moving things." Laura laughed, remembering the ferry nap he'd taken. She stepped out of the car and opened the door behind Ray's back. He wiggled around and awkwardly got out. 

"We gotta do something about this car, Laura. Especially if we're going after the Metcalfes in it." Ray stretched once he got out of the car. 

"I already thought of that, Ray. I have a plan." Laura smiled and started into the building. 

"Hey,!" Ray called rather indignantly. Laura stopped and looked around at him. "Wait for me." 

Laura laughed. She stayed until he'd caught up. They smiled at each other and went into the building shoulder to shoulder, which felt kind of nice. 

The next morning, Ray and Ben went down to the RCMP headquarters to check on the evidence collected and the medical examiner's report. Laura stayed at the apartment with Dief. She got on the computer immediately after breakfast and was still there when Ben and Ray came back at noon. 

"Find anything good." Laura asked, looking up from her screen. 

"No fingerprints. No murder weapon. Coroner says Joey was killed in the car and brought into the club. We think they brought him in through the alley. .38 caliber bullet which was lodged in his spine." Ray grimaced. "Probably a good thing he died; he would have been paralyzed." 

"Not necessarily, Ray. You know I have a bullet in my back and I'm not paralyzed. It's possible that he might have recovered especially given the proximity of the bullet to the spinal cord itself. It was lodged in such a way that it might well have caused only some numbness or even partial or intermittent paralysis. Besides, that's not the bullet that killed him. It was the bullet through his heart that killed him." Ben was looking at the screen in front of Laura. 

"True, Benny, but the M.E. said that he probably would have been paralyzed. And I've been shot too, Benny, might I remind you." Ray went into the living room and took off his trench coat. 

"What is that?" Ben asked Laura who was staring at the door to the living room and shaking her head. 

"Records of B. C. Ferries. I checked to see what cars went over to Vancouver Island yesterday and today. None that exactly match our Benz but there were three that went over yesterday and the day before. One in the evening -- license plate RBS 245; and two yesterday afternoon \-- license EUG 704 and QMS 771. I'm not sure what year the one we saw is so it's hard to say if any of these are the one we want. I e-mailed the ferry office and asked them to check with the guards on duty to see if they remember any of them since they were supposed to be looking. Haven't heard back. Two more crossings to look at before I'm done." Laura kept her eyes on the screen but didn't see any Mercedes Benz cars listed. 

"I told them to watch for a man and a woman together. Both with dark hair. We also faxed photos but I don't know whether those got passed around." She looked up from the computer. "Think they got through?" she asked, looking up at Ben. 

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps. But there are several ways to get past the ferry workers. Changing the car's license is easy. One of them could have walked on board. Too easy to slip through." Ben looked very worried. 

"I'm going out on a limb here and I don't know what Thatcher or Welsh are going to say, but I think we should head over and up to Skagway as soon as possible. If we leave right now and there's room, we could catch tomorrow's ferry out of Port Hardy. It's not going to be easy but I can get us a bigger vehicle, the Geo just won't do for the Territories' roads, and we'll need more money." 

Ray had been standing in the doorway and came in the room when he heard this. 

"I vote we go. In fact, I vote we go and tell Welsh and the Dragon Lady later. How're you gonna get us a bigger car?" Ray figured he was the one who needed to push this. Ben tended to be too careful and take too long doing things the "right" way. 

"Don't ask. If we go, I'll do it. If not, then we should go through channels. That'll only set us back a week or so, judging from past experience." She wrinkled her nose at Ray but he noticed that her eyes were twinkling. She was definitely with him on this one. They both looked at Ben who was carefully considering all the options, as usual. 

"Ben," Laura stood up and looked him in the eye. "We've come this far. It's not the time to turn back, now. I don't know what the Inspector or Lt. Welsh would say but this is our investigation, another man's dead and who knows what will happen if we don't go -- now. You need to do this. We need to do this." She had her arm on his shoulder and was leaning into him. Ray watched, ready to jump in if needed. He didn't think he was, although her arm on Ben's shoulder annoyed him a bit. 

Ben sighed deeply, licked his lip, set his jaw and looked at Ray and then down at Laura. "Do it," he said finally. 

Laura smiled at him and let go of his arm. He smiled back and looked at Ray. "Better get something to eat and get packed," he said, moving out of the room and heading towards the kitchen. 

"Not sure how fast I can arrange a car but if you guy'll make me a sandwich, I'll get right on it." Laura sat down and was already heading out onto the Internet in search of the right files. 

By the time Ray brought her a sandwich, she'd reserved them a place on the 8 p.m. ferry to Nanaimo and another on the next morning's ferry from Port Hardy to Prince Rupert. "We'll have to drive all night to make it but if we take turns, it should work out okay. Ferry boards at 6 a.m. I've got a contact up there to meet us in case we get delayed a bit." 

"How 'bout a car?" Ray asked while munching potato chips. He was intermittently feeding them to Dief who was casually hanging around under his sandwich arm. 

"Still working on that but I think I've got it licked." Laura grinned. She stopped to eat and share her tuna with Dief. He was a very happy wolf for the moment. 

"Did you guys get anything this morning at the station?" she asked. "I forgot to ask." 

"A couple witnesses said they saw a guy like Charles in there awhile back. One of the singers said she remembered him because he got really drunk and tried to get a date with her by offering her a diamond ring. She thought he was just creepy. Come to think of it, she was right." Ray laughed. Laura raised her eyebrows at him but Ray took that as encouragement. 

"Anyway, no way to tell if either Charles or Victoria had any idea that you had a connection with the club but who knows. Oh, Joey was killed in the Beamer, did I mention that?" 

"Yes, you did Ray. Why would they kill a guy and make a real mess of a car that we know is theirs, unless they really have no idea that we know. But then, the car's registered to Charles. Doesn't make sense, and one thing I know from Victoria's other activities is that she usually makes sense -- eventually." Laura say wryly just as Ben came in. 

"Oh, there you are," he said cheerfully. 

"Where did you think we were, Benny?" Ray asked. 

"What do you mean, Ray? I assumed you were here, which I simply confirmed." He dropped a piece of apple which Dief sniffed and then ate cautiously. 

"That's not what we mean when we say 'there you are.' We mean, oh what a surprise to find you there." Ray looked at Ben seriously. 

"If I'd meant that, Ray, I would have said, 'oh what a surprise to find you there' but I wasn't surprised, actually, because I expected you to be here. Therefore, I was merely making the comment that you were there. Or here, or . . ." Ben stopped. 

"You two are really a piece of work, you know," Laura jumped in. "Or two pieces of work. No wonder you work together; no one other than someone as crazy as I am would work with you. But lucky you, you've got me to deal with whether you know it or not. So there. Now, get out of my room so I can pack and get us a damned car." She stood up with her hands on her hips and glared at them. 

Ben and Ray looked at each other and then at her. Ray thought of saying something but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get him in more trouble so he smiled and left the room. Dief grabbed the remaining sandwich off Laura's plate and happily followed Ray into the living room with it. Ben went to pack. 

When Laura emerged at 4:15, she had her gear, her guitar and a car. Ben and Ray were ready, as was Dief who happily watched as his food bowl got packed with Ben's belongings. They didn't ask any questions, just made small talk and followed her downstairs. 

Once in the car, Ray ventured a question. "And where are we going?" he asked as deferentially as he could. 

"Just you wait," she answered, "As my old grandpappy used to say, Patience is the virtue." 

"My grandmother also believed in patience but I don't think that was quite the way she would have put it," Ben started in thoughtfully but when both Laura and Ray shot him withering looks, he backed off. "Well, maybe not exactly but it's really not a bad saying." He looked out the window. 

They got to the RCMP vehicle impound and piled, with difficulty for Ray and Dief in the back, out of the Geo. None of them would be sorry to see it go. Ray and Ben waited while Laura went into the office. She came out with a Mountie who was scratching his head and looking at a computer print-out. They followed him to a beautiful 1996 Toyota Land Cruiser which, as it turned out, had been impounded the day before. 

"You know," the Mountie said peering carefully at the print-out, "They don't usually let these go out this quickly. You sure this is okay?" 

Ray and Ben looked at each other and tried to see what the print out said. 

Laura didn't hesitate, "Says right there that the Ottawa office has authorized our use of this vehicle for our trip. We need an off road car with enough room for us and clearance for the roads up north. All of the authorizations are there. It's in order. Sign it." She offered a pen to the Mountie. He sighed and looked at the three of them; Ben and Ray looked away as innocently as they could. Laura looked him in the eye. He signed the paper and handed her the keys. 

"Thank you kindly, officer," Ben said to him with a slight smile. Ray nodded and opened the door for Dief, who happily hopped into the back. The three tossed their gear into the back end, Laura took the wheel and Ben went into the back with Dief. Ray climbed into the front seat and off they went. 

They stopped for dinner along the way and were in line for the 8:00 ferry by 7:15. Ben and Ray wandered over to the office to try to get more information about the Mercedes Benz cars that had come through. They showed everyone who was around the pictures of Victoria and Charles but no one recognized them. They had given up and were starting back when they saw one more ferry employee, a woman who took passenger tickets. She looked at Charles' picture and shook her head but she held onto Victoria's. 

"I think this one came through last night," she said, squinting slightly to try to see the picture better. "But she wasn't dark haired like this; she was a red-head. Frankly," she added, looking up at Ben and handing him back the picture, "it was a pretty bad dye job. I was surprised; she seemed pretty classy otherwise." 

"Thank you for your time, ma'am. You've been very helpful." Ben smiled at her and she smiled happily back at him. 

"Looks like we were right," Ray said as they headed back to the car. "Probably changed the plate on the car too." 

"She's still a step or two ahead of us, Benny. Let's see if we can catch up. May take three of us, but we're getting close." He grinned. 

CHAPTER TEN 

Once they were settled on the ferry, with Dief curled up in the back seat of the Land Cruiser, the three police officers went up on deck. It was quite cool and windy at the railing, but not at all unbearable. Laura remembered how much she had enjoyed Fall in the Northwest: the warm to cool days and the crisp evenings. Vancouver was blessed with relatively temperate weather. Although it rained a lot, it rarely snowed. Yet the towering mountains nearby provided ample snow for skiing as well as magnificent views. 

It was dark so the views from the deck were not too rewarding. Laura suggested to Ray and Ben that they retreat indoors. The wind had a biting edge and there was a bit of rain in it. Once inside, Laura opened her guitar case and began to tune. The other passengers were reading, dozing, or drinking coffee or hot chocolate. Ray and Ben were talking softly about who should take the first driving stretch. Well, actually, they were arguing but Laura just ignored them. Once the guitar was tuned, she began to play a Bach guitar concerto, a piece that was not too loud. People nearby began to stop reading and listen. 

Ben was watching carefully. "May I?" he asked as she finished a piece. She handed him the guitar and he played a Segovia piece; she was impressed. 

"You play really well, Ben." Laura said with a big smile. 

"Yeah, Benny. I thought you only played country stuff!" Ray chimed in. 

Ben laughed. "You've only heard me play one song and that was only because you insisted after the train case and because the Inspector commented on how well I sang." 

"Well, you never volunteered to play anything else for me!" Ray retorted. Laura could feel him starting to get worked up. She was getting to know her companions pretty well. 

"Give me the guitar, Ben. Here's a song you both probably know." She began with "All the leaves are brown," and kept singing as Ben and Ray melted in helpless laughter. She stared at them in astonishment, feeling rather glad that for whatever reason, they were at least having some fun. She hadn't heard Ben laugh often. Soon everyone around was singing too, including Ben and Ray. By the time they reached Nanaimo, practically everyone on the ferry, which wasn't too full, was gathered around shouting requests. 

As they headed downstairs to the car, Laura shouted over the engines at Ray and Ben, "Okay, now what's so funny about 'California Dreaming'?" Ray and Ben started laughing all over again and said they'd tell her on the way to Port Hardy. 

Laura realized that they'd never resolved the question of who would drive so she simply took the keys, which she had kept as they parked, and let herself into the driver's seat. "You guys can fight about the first relief shift. For now, I suggest that you explain the song and then take a nap." So they did. 

The trip would have been more beautiful during the day when the great stands of fir trees could be seen covering the hilly slopes of the island. However the night tended to cover the huge empty parts where the trees had been cleared out, which was fine with Laura. She hated the bald spots on the mountains and tended to resent the loss of every tree. 

After a couple of hours, Laura stopped, stretched and woke Ray who was in the passenger side of the front seat. She showed him the map, noted that as long as he stayed on the road they'd be fine. Then she climbed into the seat Ray had been occupying and promptly went to sleep. She woke briefly a couple of hours later as Ray pulled over and woke Ben. Ray climbed into the back with Dief and after a short struggle for space, conceded to Dief where the wolf had already taken over, and fell asleep. Laura didn't wake again until Ben stopped at Port McNeill for a stretch. Ray and Laura got out of the car too. It was 4:45 a.m. and they had to catch the ferry at 6:00 a.m. 

"Why are we stopping here?" Ray asked sleepily. Dief had hopped out of the car and marked his presence for future generations. 

"Laura told me to," Ben explained. He yawned hugely and mentioned how nice a hot cup of tea would be at that moment. 

Laura and Ray looked at each other and called, in unison, "Coffee!" "There's a coffee shop in Port Hardy that's open early but for now we have to stop at the RCMP office. We've got a stipend there. The Mountie in charge is an old friend, Darrin Ramey. I'll take over driving since I know where he lives." 

They got to Ramey's house in a few minutes. There was a light on the porch and another in the kitchen. They all got out. It felt good to walk around after driving all night, although the Land Cruiser was much roomier than the Geo had been. 

Laura knocked softly but the door opened almost before she'd finished. The Mountie at the door was dressed in brown pants, suspenders, and a white thermal shirt. "Right on time, as usual, Laura!" 

"Hi Darrin. How's Carol? How's the baby?" she gave the Mountie a hug. "This is Constable Benton Fraser," she pointed at Ben who shook Ramey's hand, "and Det. Ray Vecchio from Chicago." Ray also shook his hand. 

"You never fail to amaze, Laura. Here's the stipend. How did you manage to get a budget of $2,000? I can't get that for a year for investigations!" He laughed, then continued, "Coffee or Tea? You've got plenty of time to make the ferry. Can I make you some breakfast?" 

"Coffee!" exclaimed Ray and Laura together. 

"Tea. And thank you kindly, Constable." Ben said as he sat down. 

"It's too early to eat," Laura said through a yawn. "I think I'd prefer to wait until we're on board." Ray and Ben nodded in agreement. Dief sat up and looked Constable Ramey hopefully. He laughed and tossed Dief a muffin. It was gone in a gulp. 

They sat and talked about the case for about fifteen minutes while they drank the hot caffeine and tried to wake up a bit. Once they'd all finished, they thanked Ramey and piled back into the car. Laura, who knew the way, drove. 

The ferry dock was crowded already with cars, trucks, RVs and passengers on foot. Laura eased the Land Cruiser into the line and parked it until they were called to board. Ben and Ray went off to talk to the ferry workers about the Mercedes Benz and its passengers. They got back just as the line started to move. 

"Any luck?" Laura asked as they got back into the car. 

"Yes, it seems that the Mercedes and her two passengers came through yesterday. Victoria seems to have washed out the red hair dye. They don't know they're being followed." Ben concluded positively. 

"How do you know?" Laura asked, knowing full well she'd get a thorough and accurate explanation. 

"Well, to begin with, they didn't change the plates on the Mercedes again. Secondly, Victoria went back to her natural hair color. Several of the ferry employees recognized her from the picture immediately. Third, she and Charles were in the car together. They made no pretense of boarding separately. Finally, they charged food on the ferry with a credit card in the name of Charles M. Winthrop, which they certainly wouldn't have done if they'd known we were following them." 

Laura had to agree. It did sound like they were traveling without fear. It worried her, though. Victoria hadn't been at all careless in Chicago and Charles didn't get where he was by being sloppy. But she didn't mind having that advantage. 

They parked the car and went upstairs. It was hard taking these extended breaks when they all would rather have been moving but it couldn't be helped. Although it was quite cold on deck, they all stayed out as long as they could watching the tree-laden mountains and blue waters slide by. Most of the trees were evergreens but occasionally they'd see a patch in bright fall colors of golds and reds. Twice, whales came near the ferry. Ray had never seen anything like the Inside Passage. Laura and Ben simply enjoyed the wilderness from afar. 

When they got cold, the three would go back inside. Laura had the guitar and she and Ben took turns playing. Ben taught her a song he'd written and she taught him some she knew. Even Ray joined in a few songs, as did other passengers. The fifteen hour trip passed fairly easily. They took Dief out twice for a break. He was embarrassed about using the lower deck of the ship for necessities but seemed to realize that he had no choice and that the people were not angry about it. Ray slipped him a doughnut; Fraser gave him part of a tuna sandwich; and Laura put some cucumber on his kibble. He quickly forgot his embarrassment. 

As they got close to Prince Rupert, Dief lifted his nose. This was a smell he remembered from somewhere. Not a pleasant memory; actually, a harrowing one. It took him a while to dig into his store of knowledge to come up with the reference. This was the place where the man fell into the water and he'd had to swim out to rescue him. He hadn't been able to hear after that for quite awhile. The man seemed to think he still couldn't hear and that was fine with Dief as it had been useful at various times. 

The ferry approached the dock in the dark. Ben knew the area so he drove. "Where shall we stay?" he asked as they waited to disembark. 

"Taken care of," Laura smiled at him. "Go to the far side of town to the Parkside Resort Motel. We have reservations." 

"Understood." Ben nodded and drove off the ferry into a cold persistent rain. "I don't think I've ever been in Prince Rupert when it wasn't raining," he said as they moved towards the hotel. Dief whined a bit. He remembered the rain too. 

"I don't think I can stay awake long enough to unpack," Ray yawned. 

Ben parked the car and the three went into the motel. Laura approached the desk first. "We have reservations. Two rooms for the R.C.M.P.," she said. 

"Let me check." The clerk looked through papers and on a computer screen. After a few minutes, she looked up. "We only have one room," she said without much apology. 

"I specifically ordered two rooms," Laura insisted. "Confirmation number 93079. Check again." 

"The computer shows one room; there were two but one was canceled. Someone from Ottawa called in." The clerk was looking at the screen again. 

"Ottawa?" Laura asked incredulously. She'd booked the rooms herself and used an Ottawa address that generally never got checked. "Damn,"she thought. "Someone must have found it. Lucky they didn't cancel both rooms." 

"Is there a second room available?" she asked. 

"I'm sorry but with the ferry coming in, we're completely full." The clerk had that, we're full and we don't need you take it or leave it, look. 

"Are you sure you don't have any rooms that you're holding?" Laura pressed on. 

"I'm sure. Look, lady, do you want this room or not?" the clerk was polite but unbudging. 

"Yes, we'll take it." Laura sighed. At least they had one room. "Does it at least have two beds?" she added. 

"Yes. Fill out this card. You can park anywhere." The clerk punched some computer keys and handed Laura a card. "Here's the key. Check out is noon. I have your credit card number." 

"Thank you," Laura said as briskly as she could manage given that the previous night's drive and the day's inactivity had made her very tired. She'd noticed a "Pets - $25 deposit" sign but decided that Dief wasn't a pet so she didn't mention him to the clerk. 

She got back to Ray and Ben who were standing in the back of the lobby. "Well, the good news is we have a room. The bad news is we have a -- and only a -- room." She held up the one key. 

"Ah, jeez," Ray began to whine. "We drive all night. We sit on the stupid ferry looking at trees all day -- I've never seen so many trees in my life and I never want to see a tree again. I'm in a cold, rainy, Canadian place surrounded by trees. I can't stand this. Now I have to bunk with you two and Dief in one room. I suppose there's only one bed too." 

"Oh, Ray, don't be so melodramatic. There are two beds. And Dief's not exactly allowed so we'll have to get him in without their seeing. And he needs a walk first." Laura was thinking as she spoke. 

"It's not impossible that Victoria and Charles are still in town. I'll walk Dief while you guys get the stuff in from the car. Here's the key." Ben yawned as he took the key but he headed out the door without a word. 

When Laura got Dief to the room, via the back stairs, she found Ray in bed asleep and Ben, dressed neck to ankle in red long johns, sitting next to him having a vivid conversation with the wall. She stopped in the doorway but Dief went bounding into the room and up onto the bed at Ray's feet. Ray just grumbled a bit in his sleep and moved his feet out from under the wolf. Dief curled up and put his head down, looking at Laura as if to say, my man is crazy but it's okay. 

Ben looked over his shoulder at her with an embarrassed smile. "My father," he said without further explanation. Laura raised an eyebrow and squinted at the wall. "He's dead, but he visits once in a while. Usually at the worst possible moment." Ben glared at the wall. 

"Well, give him my regards, find out if he has any information that will help us and tell him we're exhausted and need to get some sleep." Laura smiled, grabbed her bag and ducked into the bathroom. 

"Dad, I'm not going off by myself," Ben said with extreme exasperation. "We've been through this before. We've gotten this far because the three of us all have different skills and we've worked together." "But son, you know the area up here. You're the expert in tracking men through the snow. You should go ahead and let them follow. They'll slow you down. In my day, women weren't Mounties. And women slowed you down. You never saw your mother, or your grandmother for that matter, hiking through the Territories after me." 

"Maybe if they had, we would all have known you better, Dad." Ben grumbled under his breath. "I'm not leaving them. If you can see anything from wherever it is that you are that will help us," the utterly confused look on his father's face stopped Ben from going on. "Never mind. Just go away. We'll find Victoria and we'll find Charles Metcalfe." He sighed deeply at his father's ghost standing next to the bed. 

"Besides, Dad, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what I'll do when I see her. And that scares me. I'd rather have Ray and Laura there to help -- and to keep me out of trouble if I . . ." he couldn't go on. 

"You won't waver, son. You'll do the right thing. You're over her now. She has no more hold on you." Bob Fraser was his usual positive self. His son was less sure. 

"I hope so, Dad, but I'd still rather have back-up. Sometimes going out on a limb simply causes you to fall a long way to the ground." With that, Ben slid under the covers. "Good night, Dad." 

"Good night, son." Bob Fraser smiled softly. "And good luck." 

By the time Laura came out of the bathroom, Ben was sound asleep. She said goodnight to the wall and blew a kiss at her friends in the other bed. Then she climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep. 

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Ben and Dief were gone when Laura woke up. It was only 7 a.m. and she was still tired, but she wanted to see if she could trace the Metcalfes' current position through the computer. If they'd used credit cards or anything else electronic, she had them. She also decided to roam through horticulture files again to see if there was anything about bonsai plants that might be useful. She still didn't quite get the connection between the plants and the diamonds and that bothered her. She took a shower and threw on some clothes. Ray was still asleep. 

Ben and Dief came in while she was deep into computer files. Ben had a bag with coffee, tea and muffins -- enough for four. She smiled at her fellow Mountie, put her finger to her lips and pointed at Ray as Ben pulled a chair next to her and sat down. The room had a desk on which she'd put the laptop. Dief shook off the early morning rain and then sat anxiously staring at the bag of muffins. 

Laura and Ben kept quiet as Laura moved through the computer files. They sipped from the styrofoam cups and munched on muffins. Dief finished his kibble and stared at the muffins. 

Laura looked through American Express and Visa records first. Then she moved on to the MasterCard. She'd found Charles Metcalfe's card numbers long ago. No motel in Prince Rupert showed up, which surprised her. She looked at Ben who was still looking at the screen, and who suddenly raised an eyebrow and licked his upper lip. 

As she turned quickly back to the screen, her hair, which was still quite damp, flew into Ben's face. "Whoops! Sorry," she winced and then giggled a bit, all in a whisper. He just pointed to the screen. 

Charles Metcalfe had been in Prince Rupert the day before. He had charged 350 pounds of fertilizer and another 400 pounds of soil from a wholesaler. Further, the charge slip showed that he'd paid a delivery fee. Unfortunatley, it didn't give the place of delivery. 

Laura was trying delivery company records when Ray woke up. It was almost 8 and they'd have to get going soon. Ray yawned and then fell back onto the pillow. 

"How long have you two been up?" he mumbled. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Dief went over and licked him on the nose. "I'm stuck here with a friendly, muffin- eating deaf wolf and two early-to-rise Ben Franklin wanna-bes in a place where it rains 340 days a year and there isn't a decent canoli for miles around -- make that hundreds of miles around. I can't stand it." He sunk back into the bed. 

"Cheer up, Ray. We have proof that Victoria and Charles were here yesterday! And that they're still doing something with plants." Laura smiled at Ray's one opened eye. "Hot coffee and muffins," she added hopefully. Ray just moaned. 

He finally did get up and stumbled to the bathroom. She noticed that he was in boxers and a t-shirt and she giggled softly. "He'd look silly in long johns," she thought, " but he'll freeze his tush off when we head farther north." 

She turned back to the computer. Ben was scrolling through the program. The Metcalfes hadn't charged food or rooms on the card. Either they had another card that she didn't know about or . . . 

"They have friends here -- or a place of their own." She looked at Ben. "That's the only thing that makes sense." She was getting excited and her green eyes flashed at Ben. "The fertilizer for bonsais is a special mixture. I found some information on it on the Web. And it would have to be special ordered. Metcalfe's apparently a regular customer." 

"So they're bringing supplies into Prince Rupert," Ben said thoughtfully. "And probably storing them here somewhere." 

"Hold on." Laura squinted her eyes in thought. "Let me try a different route." She knew that one of the things that made her a good hacker was her creativity: the ability to switch gears and see things from a totally different perspective when necessary. 

She was in real estate records for the area and there it was. Two years before, Winthrop Charles had bought a warehouse. "Bingo," she exclaimed happily, just as Ray came out of the bathroom. "There's a map of Rupert on its web site," she told Ben as she called out to Ray, "Better get dressed because we've got work to do." 

"What work?" Ray asked. 

"How about a Metcalfe warehouse?" Laura turned and smiled at him. He was toweling off what little hair was on his head. He smiled back, grabbed his clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ray was in the back of the Land Cruiser trying to keep Dief from stealing the rest of his muffin while balancing a cup of hot coffee that he was trying to drink as Ben drove rather faster than he was comfortable with around the very slippery streets of Prince Rupert. Laura had the directions from the web site and was navigating. 

The building was in the north part of town in an industrial area. It was Monday but there was no one around. Ben parked the car by the door and they all piled out. 

The door was padlocked shut but the padlock looked pretty old. "They aren't expecting burglars, are they?" Laura commented. 

"Nor Mounties," Ben added. "But we have a problem. We don't have a warrant." 

"Why is that a problem?" Ray asked, rather innocently but with a wicked grin. 

"It's not," Laura declared simply. 

"Why not?" Ben asked. 

"Because we have a warrant." She smiled at him and handed over a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. It was a warrant signed by a Port McNeill judge who had jurisdiction in all of British Columbia. 

"Where did you get this? And don't tell me that's not important. That's Benny's line and I don't buy it." Ray was leaning over Ben's shoulder reading the document. 

"From a judge in Port McNeill. He's an old friend and I told him we might need a warrant here so he drew one up and gave it to Darrin to give to me. I filled in the address." Laura kept a straight face as Ben and Ray stared at her in disbelief. "So, what are we waiting for?" 

"Is that legal, filling in the address?" Ray asked Ben. 

"This hinge looks pretty rusty," Ben commented, looking closely at the padlock. "What do you think, Laura?" 

"Yep, pretty rusty, all right. Ray?" 

Ray was holding a metal pipe he had found by the building. "Yeah, rusty. In fact, it's ready to break." He wacked the lock with the pipe and the hinge broke off and fell to the ground. "Someone should have warned these guys that the lock wasn't very secure," he smiled as he opened the door and went inside. 

The warehouse was about three stories high. In the back, was a large office at the top of a two-story high set of stairs. It commanded a view of the entire building. Laura closed the door behind her and they all headed up the stairs. 

Ben flipped on the light in the office. It was overly neat and tidy, like someone had cleaned it out and expected to be gone for awhile. 

"We'll need to go through this stuff with a fine-toothed comb," Laura said, looking around at the desks and files. Ben immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out something metal. "What on earth is that?" Laura asked. 

"A fine toothed comb. Finest Swiss steel. The teeth will withstand 

ten g's of force under normal conditions; up to five g's if it's below freezing. A fine tool." Ray was shaking his head; Laura just stared at the object in Ben's hand. 

She sighed. "Fine. There's obviously a lot about field work that I don't want to know. I'm going down onto the floor. You guys work the office." 

"Understood," said Ben as Laura went out the door, shaking her head. Dief followed her down the stairs. 

She went from one end of the warehouse to the other. There were shipping crates and boxes of soil and other materials, many of them organic. They were in sections, neatly organized by type and destination. In the far western corner, she found a group of crates on palattes that were covered and had warning signs: "Dangerous chemicals. Nitrate enhanced soils. Do Not Move. Keep Clear." Unlike most of the other piles in the warehouse, this one did not have a designated destination, nor was there any more specific description of what was under the protective coverings. 

Laura went back up the stairs. "Have you guys found anything about what's in Section 4B?" she asked Ben and Ray, who were going through drawers and file cabinets. 

"4B?" Ray asked himself thoughtfully. "There's an inventory here. Let me see if there's anything in it." He leafed through a stack of papers. "Here it is. It says, 'Nitrate enhanced soils - volatile.' Does that help?" 

"Sort of. Does it say where it's going?" Laura looked over his shoulder. 

"No. Says it needs special packaging and handling." Ray was looking through the rest of the papers. 

"Holland." Ben said, looking down at a piece of paper. Laura and Ray looked up in surprise. 

"Are you sure?" Laura asked intently. Her mind was already making connections, as was Ray's, from what she could see. 

"Yes. Bill of Lading. Special Handling. Do Not Open. Holland." Ben read off the sheet. 

"Diamonds in dirt. They come from the earth and to the earth they return for shipping: very poetic." Laura laughed happily, glad to have one mystery solved. Ray and Ben laughed too; Dief joined in with a loud chorus of barks. 

By the time they'd gotten the local RCMP to take over surveillance of the warehouse and had explained the search warrant, their personal search and everything else, it was evening. So they decided to spend a second night in Prince Rupert. It had been an exhausting and exhilarting day and they were all in the mood for a celebration. They headed for the dining room at the Crest Motor Hotel, for gourmet seafood and a carafe of white wine (most of which Ray and Laura drank, although Ben allowed himself one glass since they were walking back to the motel). Dief feasted on the leftovers. 

When they'd finished dinner, they took a casual stroll around town. The rain had finally let up and the cold Fall air had that clean, washed smell. The mountains were dark looming abstractions around the town; the Bay sparkled in the moonlight; and a million stars were twinkling brightly overhead. 

"I've never seen so many stars in my life," Ray exclaimed. "Not even when we were trying to get back after the plane crash." (Laura had learned that story after her companions had dissolved into giggles on hearing "California Dreaming.") "Do they get the Northern Lights here?" he asked with his head up. 

"Sometimes." Ben murmured. He took a deep breath of the clean air. "I do miss this air, the sea and these stars in Chicago, even though it's becoming home." He smiled contentedly as Dief ran ahead, sniffing every plant and tree. Dief stopped to wait for the others, only to run ahead again. He was a happy wolf. 

"You know, it just doesn't get much better than this," Laura added brightly. "A good meal with good friends. A puzzle piece that makes the puzzle work. Clean air and bright stars on a gorgeous night." 

"Actually," Ben said, looking across the street, "it does. The ice rink's open." 

"Great!" Laura exclaimed as they headed for the door. Ray looked rather aghast. 

"Uh, Benny, you know how well I skate." Ray said with a worried tone. 

Laura linked her arm through his. "Not a problem, Vecchio. I used to teach skating to school kids. You won't get it as quickly as they do, but you'll catch on quick." She smiled up at him as they went into the Arena full of skaters and music. 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

It took them three days to get close to Inuvik: a day to Watson Lake, a second to Dawson City, and on the third, they pulled into Fort McPherson in the dark of early evening. They shared the driving and passed the time singing, telling war stories of their police activities and simply talking about themselves and their feelings. By the time they passed the Arctic Circle, Laura, Ray and Ben knew almost as much about each other as they did about themselves, possibly more. They had become a real team and found that they occasionally finished each other's thoughts. It was a good trip and even fun, though they all got quieter as they got farther north, each lost in thoughts about what lay ahead. 

By the time they reached Fort McPherson, they were worn out. So, they simply found a place to stay, ate dinner, and went to bed, putting aside thoughts of the next day. Inuvik would take some planning and they had an appointment at the local RCMP office in the morning. 

At 10 sharp, they opened the door to the RCMP office and were greeted by a Mountie in brown. 

"Fraser, glad to have you back. Our guys haven't been able to close all our cases since you left the area," the Mountie laughed a bit and shook Ben's extended hand. 

"Winston, good to see you." Ben said, rather solemnly. "This is Detective Ray Vecchio of the Chicago Police Department, and Constable Laura Harkness who's stationed in Chicago with me. Laura, Ray, this is Inspector Winston Spencer." They shook hands, smiling. 

"We've pulled the files on the Metcalfes. We've had some suspicions about Charles for quite awhile but haven't been able to pin anything down. If anyone can get them, Fraser, I have no doubt that you can!" Spencer smiled at Ben again as he opened a file on the desk. 

"Mind if we just plow through this?" Laura asked, smiling back at the Inspector. 

"No, not at all. I've got a room ready for you. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" Spencer opened the door to a room on the south side of the building. 

"Coffee, thanks," said Ray. 

"Yes, I'll have coffee too. Thank you kindly," added Laura. 

"Tea, and thank you kindly," finished Ben. 

They sat down and went through the file. There wasn't much in it that they didn't already know from Laura's research and what they'd found in their investigation and journey. There was a note that Charles had been seen at his house two days before in the company of a dark haired woman who looked familiar to the informant but whose identity hadn't been established. 

"Well, we know they're here, at least." Laura commented after reading the report. 

"We know they were here, Laura. That's two days ago. With these two, they could be in, oh, say, Holland, by now." Ray said without looking up from the file. 

"Point well taken, Ray. However, there has been no report that they've left and there are few enough people up here that the informant probably would have known if they'd gone." Ben was standing by the window, looking out at the village. He'd followed up quite a few cases in 

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Laura asked, closing the folder in front of her. "We've got an arrest warrant -- in fact, two: one Canadian and one from the States. I haven't been to Inuvik for quite awhile but unless it's grown tremendously in the last few years, we run the risk of being seen coming in by them. Ben, you know the area better than I, what do you suggest?" She looked up at his back and wondered what he was thinking. 

"We'll definitely have to approach cautiously. At this point, Victoria knows me and Ray and Charles has seen you." Ben was speaking quietly and seemed to be mulling over the problem as he spoke. Both Ray and Laura knew that he, like they, had actually been mulling over the problem for at least three days. But he knew the area and, except for Laura's visits to her grandparents' place, she didn't really, so she deferred to him for planning. Laura realized, looking past him out the window, that it had begun to snow lightly. 

"They're staying in a house on the outskirts of Inuvik that was owned by Charles' father. There's no way we could get close without being seen and neighbors are likely to ask questions. So somehow we have to lure them to us." Ben paused, still thinking. 

Laura jumped in. "My grandparents' place! It's east of Inuvik about twenty miles. It's deserted now but I think it's still in good enough shape to use. We could set up there; send out word that we've got diamonds and see what happens." 

Ben turned around thoughtfully. "Why didn't you mention it before?" he asked. 

Laura took a deep breath, gave them a slightly chagrined glance and then looked at the table. "I really didn't think of it. I visited them several summers when I was a child. Grandad was a prospector. There's even a mine on the property. I closed the house up when Grandma died five years ago and haven't been back. But it's probably still okay." She looked up rather sadly. 

"I cried the whole time I was there to close it," she said, not looking at Ray or Ben, but scratching Dief's ears. "I wouldn't be a complete stranger since someone might remember me but you could be my husband and, oh, say a friend or brother-in-law," she smiled at the prospect of introducing Ray and Ben as brothers. It'd never fly. "We could say that Grandad had diamonds and I just found them." 

"It might work," Ben said thoughtfully. 

"You've got to be kidding. We're going to suddenly show up, move in, and have diamonds? Yeah, right. Everyone in town will be flocking out to say hello and find out what kind of scam we're running. No one will believe it. Not a chance in hell. Are you two out of your minds?" Ray flung his arms out as he spoke. 

Laura looked at him calmly, "You have a better idea, Vecchio?" she asked. 

"No, of course not. It's just that by the time we get settled in, the Metcalfes will be gone." Ray rolled his eyes in frustration. 

"Not necessarily, Ray. The house is far enough out of town that we could have been there awhile without anyone noticing, especially if there aren't any near neighbors." Ben looked inquisitively at Laura. 

"None. And no road goes by there. The nearest road is seven miles away, over a hill. Can't see the house from it. It could work." Laura looked up hopefully at Ray and then at Ben. "We could stock up with food and other stuff here, move in and then head to town and announce that we'd been there awhile and had found Grandad's diamonds. We could hang out at the bar and pretend to drink too much." She raised an arch eyebrow at Ray who backed up. 

"What? What? You've never seen me drunk, either of you. And you never will." He glared at the two Mounties who were trying not to laugh. 

"You're Italian, Ray. Need we say more?" Laura smiled at him. "And, I was only kidding anyway. You can probably pretend to be drunk better than we can and I know for a fact that you can talk too much!" Laura lost her straight face at that point and started to laugh. After a futile few seconds resisting, Ben joined in and finally even Ray laughed. It felt good to all of them and eased the tension quite a bit. 

"Okay, so we're going to get supplies, drive to this ranch . . ." Ray started. 

"Mine, actually, Ray. And really more like house with a mine nearby," Laura corrected him. 

"Mine. And we're going to move in. Out of idle curiosity, does this place have running water? Indoor plumbing? Heat?" 

"It had a generator and access to water five years ago. They may still work. There's a wood stove. That'll heat the place and allow us to cook. The generator will run the refrigerator, too, although with the temperature dropping, we may be able to use the outdoor storage." Laura smiled softly remembering summers visiting her grandparents. 

"So, it's settled. Let's make a list of supplies we'll need and head out. We may be able to get in before too long. Laura, do you remember the way well enough to find it in the dark?" Ben asked her as she pulled out a pen to start a supply list. 

"Oh yes, not a problem. As long as the snow doesn't get too thick, we should be fine." She looked out the window noticing that the world gotten a bit whiter. 

An hour later, they were on the road. The snow had covered the ground but had stopped coming down. The sky was gray and the air was still cold as they drove even further north towards Inuvik. Before they reached town, Laura turned the Land Cruiser onto a side road that seemed to stretch endlessly to the left. Mountains loomed in the near distance; the sun had disappeared a while before. They drove another twenty minutes on a washed-out and very bumpy road before the house came into view. It was near the bottom of a hill and was surrounded by trees. A creek ran along the south side of the house. 

Laura stopped the car by the front door. They all piled out. Dief immediately went about the important task of marking each and every tree as his own. The clouds had cleared and the moon shone bright above them, reflecting on the snow. 

"It's beautiful," Ray said softly, looking at the stream of light from the moon on the snow. "And so very quiet." He looked a bit disconcerted by that. 

"Yes, I always loved this place but I was a kid. I'm afraid it's not as beautiful inside as it is outside." Laura reached under the front steps and pulled out a key. She went carefully up the three steps, which seemed to have held up well, and put the key in the lock. 

Inside, the house was cold and dark. There was wood by the woodstove and Ben immediately began to build a fire. The furniture was covered with sheets, just as Laura had left it. There was an inch of dust on everything. 

"You know, Grandad built this house well and insulated it and everything but look at what seeps through. Good thing we brought lots of cleaner!" Laura turned on a flashlight and headed towards the back of the house. In a lean-to off the back was the generator. She checked for fuel. Looked good. So she started it up, or tried to. On the third try, the 

motor kicked in. 

"Turn on a light," she yelled into the house. Ray found a switch and the living room lit up. 

"Hey, it works!" Ray yelled back, delighted. He went around and turned lights on in other rooms. The paint was faded and the wallpaper was peeling in places, but the place looked pretty good. Laura found him in her grandparents' bedroom. 

"Not bad," he said, nodding. 

"Thanks," she smiled back at him. "There's running water too, with the generator running the pump -- if it's working, that is. And if there's water in the catch tower." She went out to check the pump. It seemed okay so she turned on its switch. "Try the water in the kitchen," she yelled in to Ray. 

He turned on the faucet. Air spluttered out and then some rather unattractive reddish brown sludge. "Yuck!" Ray said as he backed away from the sink. 

"It'll clear." Laura assured him. "I hope," she muttered to herself. It took about five minutes, but the water cleared. "The washrooms should work too." She went into one and turned on the pipe. It filled with water and when she flushed, the water went away and was replaced. 

"Gotta love it!" Ray exclaimed with some relief. 

"Woodstove's working," Ben came in drying his hands which had been covered with soot. "Let's get the supplies in, clean this place and make supper. Then we can get into town and start spreading stories." He looked positively energized at the prospect. 

Ray and Laura smiled at each other. He'd gotten past the melancholy. Give the man a job and you give him back his strength. They went to the vehicle, and started bringing in the supplies. Ray poured some soup into a pan and put it on the stove to warm while Laura and Ben started removing sheets and cleaning off furniture. Laura got the bedrooms cleaned and made the beds by the time Ray called them for dinner. The soup was warm and good and the sourdough bread they'd brought tasted wonderful. They hadn't realized how hungry they were. 

By the time the house was clean, the beds were made and they were fed, the three friends were too exhausted to go into town. 

"Tomorrow will be fine. In fact, Laura should go in and get supplies and drop some hints. While you're there, try to find out whether Victoria and Charles ever go out and if they do, where they go so we can avoid it. Don't want them recognizing us." Ben yawned through his words. 

"Bed time, boys. I get the big bedroom. Even though we haven't decided who I'm married to, we know I'm the wife so I get the best bed!" Laura giggled a bit. "Ray and Ben, you take the other bedroom. There are twin beds so it'll be more comfortable than most of the places we've been staying! Dief, you're with me. I've got extra room." 

Dief looked at her happily. Not only had they given him kibble, they'd poured some soup over it for fun. And had added a piece of bread. It wasn't chocolate, but he was satisfied. 

"Good night all," Laura called as she disappeared with Dief. 

"Good night, Laura," Ben and Ray said together as she disappeared. 

Ray shook his head. "Look what we're reduced to. The Waltons. Good night, John Boy. Good night, Mary Ellen. Good grief. Next thing I know, it'll be good night Ray Bob," he stalked into the bedroom with Ben right behind him. 

"Good night, Ray Bob," called Ben as he ducked the pillow. 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Laura was up at 7:00 the next morning fixing breakfast. She figured that the smell of back bacon, coffee and sourdough hot cakes would provide the necessary stimulus to her companions. It worked like a charm. Ben wandered out yawning just as the first batch of hot cakes came off the griddle. He was just about finished when Ray came out and collapsed into a chair. Laura plunked a big mug of steaming coffee in front of him then flipped the next batch of hot cakes. She gave half to Ben and the other half to Ray, who was still bent over his mug of coffee. 

An hour later, Laura was outside with Ben, Ray and Dief touring the area. It had been a long time since she'd been there but the memories came flooding back as she showed the others around. Dief made sure that the perimeters were clearly marked again. Ben and Ray scouted locations of trees and the relationship between the house, the trees, the mine and the on outbuilding, a barn that was about to fall down. They went back inside and, over hot drinks, talked about possible scenarios if the Metcalfes took the bait. 

About 11:00, Laura let her hair down, figuring that Charles was less likely to recognize her that way, and took the Land Cruiser into town. She left Dief behind, even though he really wanted to go, because she was afraid that Victoria would recognize him or, worse yet, he'd recognize Victoria and go after her. She went to the grocery store and stocked up on supplies, then casually walked around town, noting that there were two bars and a restaurant. She went into the latter for a cup of coffee, a move which paid off almost immediately. 

Two old miners sat in the booth behind her noisily eating hamburgers and poutine. They were discussing the of killings of miners in the area. 

"Seems to be kinda coincidental that every time some guy out on a claim comes in with some big rocks, that Charlie Winthrop shows up to sell him some insurance. And right after that, he turns up dead or disappeared," said the one closest to her, shaking his gray, grizzled head. 

His friend just nodded, looking down at his plate with his beard trailing slightly in the gravy on his poutine. "Yep," he said finally through his mouthful of hamburger. "Sure seems that way." 

Laura sipped on her coffee and kept listening. 

"Saw Charlie yesterday at Jim's place. Tossing down a bunch of boilermakers with some dark haired woman in tow. She seemed kinda bent at him. Any idea who she might be?" 

"Nope," replied his friend. "But I've seen her around. Showed up a couple of days ago. Fancy car, lotsa furs." 

Jim's Bistro and Fillerup was one of the two local drinking establishments (with an accompanying gas station; it pays to have more than one source of income in a small town). Laura had seen it on her stroll through town, about two blocks north of the restaurant. 

The waitress came over. "Fill 'er up?" she asked with a pleasant smile. 

"No thank you, Diana," Laura said with a smile, noting the waitress's name tag. "Found some very interesting specimens in my grandparents' old mine this morning and I want to get back to take a closer look now that I've got some supplies." She smiled again and noticed that the conversation behind her had stopped, just as she'd hoped. She knew well how quickly news travels in a small town. "Just my check." Diana went away. 

Laura sat quietly waiting for the bill and was satisfied that the conversation behind remained on hold. When the waitress appeared, she was ready. She paid the bill, added a tip and with a friendly nod and a "Thank you kindly," she got up and left. She glanced back into the window as she walked by and saw the two men staring at her. She smiled back and nodded to them. 

At the house, she found Ben and Ray deeply engaged in a game of cribbage. Well, Ray was deeply engaged in trying to teach Ben to play cribbage. Ben was, however, deeply engaged in trying to understand the rules, in particular, the scoring system. 

"It doesn't matter why you get three pegs for that move," Ray was saying, throwing his hands in the air. "You just do. So take them and I'll deal." 

"But Ray, it simply doesn't make sense that I would get three pegs for that king but only one peg for . . ." 

"Fraser, take the cards. I'm putting the pegs in. Deal." Ray looked his friend directly in the eye and slammed the deck of cards onto the table. 

Laura stepped into the room. "Ahh. Laura, you're back. Ray was just teaching me a fun new card game," Ben gave her a very strained smile. 

"So I heard. May I suggest 'Go Fish' next time; rules are easier," she laughed to herself as she headed to the kitchen with the groceries. She realized again how much she really liked her two companions, even enjoying their exasperating conversations. From her perspective, it was actually easier to see the affection they had for each other than they probably saw themselves. 

"May I help?" Ben asked politely from the doorway as she began to put the groceries away. 

"You bet. Help away," Laura responded with a smile and left the kitchen and the groceries to him. 

She took off her coat, muffler and gloves and plopped into the big easy chair that had been her Grandad's favorite. 

"Any luck?" Ray asked as he put the cribbage board and cards away. 

"Yep. They go to Jim's, well, at least Charlie does anyway," she said as she watched Ray putting away the cards. 

"Charlie?" Ray asked with an amused look on his face. 

Ben's face appeared at the kitchen door, "Charlie?" 

"Yes indeed. That's what the two miners behind me at the restaurant called him. Apparently his propensity for showing up just before successful diamond miners disappear or die has been noticed around town. And," she paused for dramatic effect, "Victoria was in the bar with him." 

The rest of Ben immediately blocked the light from the kitchen. "You're sure." 

"Positive. Dark haired woman wearing furs. Driving an expensive car." Laura knew this part was serious. "And not at all happy that Charlie was drinking boilermakers. I suspect she's the brains of the pair and doesn't entirely trust her cousin, especially when under the influence. Probably rightly so," Laura mused as an afterthought. 

"So, did you tell them you'd had a strike or what?" asked Ray, excitedly. 

"Well, I dropped a hint that I'd found some promising specimens out here. I mentioned that the place was my grandparents' so I'd look a bit less like an outsider. I don't mind being noticed, but any way we can lessen our stranger-ness will make the locals less suspicious. Of course, I didn't mention you guys," she laughed out loud. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

"I was just envisioning it. Oh, and the two men I'm living with don't know a thing about diamonds; I just keep them around for fun and companionship." She laughed again as Ben and Ray squirmed a bit. 

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Ben asked seriously. 

"Of course. In fact, no one needs to know that you're here at all. If necessary, I'll make something up. But I did notice that the two old geezers were watching me pretty closely as I left the restaurant." Laura looked at the two of them proudly. 

"Laura, I hate to break this to you, but you're a very attractive woman. The old geezers probably would have looked at you no matter what you said." Ray smiled at her surprised look. 

"Well, thank you, Ray. Really? I guess I just don't think of myself like that." She looked quite pleased. 

"He's right, you know," Ben jumped in, smiling ever so slightly. 

"Thank you, Ben." 

After a minute of friendly silence, Laura got up. "Lunchtime. Ray, you're on stew; I got some at the store that was made locally yesterday. Ben, you're on bread. I'll set the table." She headed for the kitchen. Ray and Ben exchanged an amused look and headed after her. 

"Yes, sir," they called in unison. 

After lunch, Laura wandered out to the old mine. She could remember her Grandad in there shoveling dirt out. She had never seen anything around there that looked remotely like diamonds, but he always seemed happy and confident. The entrance was still in pretty good shape; the timbers seemed to be holding up well. She turned on the flashlight and shined it into the cave beyond. The light died before the shaft turned so she stepped in and carefully started moving towards the darkness. 

"Wait," she heard Ben call after her. She turned and saw him at the entrance with another flashlight. 

"You shouldn't go into an empty mine alone. It's too dangerous." He followed her in. There were timbers and rocks on the floor of the mine which they had to walk over carefully. Ben stopped periodically and broke off some of the dirt and rocks from the walls. At one point, he pulled a geologist's hammer from his pocket and chipped off a piece of a big rock overhanging the shaft. 

"Anything interesting?" Laura asked. She really didn't know much about diamonds or mines. 

"Yes, the formation of this specimen is actually quite similar to the sediments in which diamonds have been found in South Africa. I'm rather surprised to find such a promising piece here." Ben looked at the rock thoughtfully then carefully tasted it. 

"Yuck!" exclaimed Laura. "What did you do that for?" 

"Sometimes you can identify the mineral content from the taste," Ben explained. She had her doubts, but she let him go on. "This seems to have a lot of processed carbon which would indicate the possibility of further compressed carbon farther down," he continued. 

"Meaning?" she asked. 

"Diamonds," he said simply. Her jaw dropped. 

"Really? Diamonds?" she asked looking around but seeing nothing but dirt. 

"Are you sure your grandfather didn't make a big find?" he asked. 

"Not that they ever told me, and we were pretty close," she said and then gasped. "Oh my God," she continued, "do you think that Charles Winthrop . . ." she let the question hang, unasked. 

"Oh, no. Probably not." Ben reassured her quickly. "Oh dear," he added finally. "When did your grandfather die?" 

"About a year before Grandma," she said in a whisper. "But he would have told Grandma if he'd found diamonds. And she would have told me." She gulped. She wondered, would she have told me? Especially if she had suspicions about Grandad's death? "I think we should go back out," Laura said, fighting off both tears and anger. 

"Yes, I agree," said Ben. He looked at her with concern but could see only her flashlight. 

At the entrance, he took her arm as she stumbled over a rock she didn't see. Her face was covered with tears. 

"Do you think?" she asked. 

"Well, it's not impossible," Ben answered. He took her over to a stump and made her sit down. 

Laura gulped and fought off the nausea welling up inside her. "Grandad fell from a tree," she whispered. "He had been working about a mile from here and didn't come in for supper. Grandma went looking for him and found him at the base of a tree with his neck broken. He'd died instantly." 

She turned and looked up at Ben, tears welling in her eyes. She gulped. "It could have been Winthrop, couldn't it." 

"Yes," he said simply, adding, "but not necessarily. Did your grandfather work on the trees a lot." 

She looked off at the grove of trees which started about twenty feet from the house. "Not a lot, but he did take care of them. He knew a lot about tree diseases and often trimmed them or medicated them He'd found some rot in that stand over there and was trying to get rid of it. At least that's what Grandma said." She took a deep breath. "She also told him not to go up in the tree with his arthritis acting up. I think she was angry that he'd done it and gotten himself killed in the process after she'd told him not to." Laura remembered the angry edge to her grandmother's sadness when she'd called Laura with the news. 

"Was there any kind of investigation?" Ben asked, working through the possibilities. 

"No. Grandma said it was an accident and there wasn't anything to indicate otherwise, as far as I know. She said she hadn't bothered to call the RCMP." Laura sighed, "even though I told her she should." She smiled softly. "What did I know? I was only her granddaughter." She looked up at Ben. "There wasn't any insurance policy other than a government one from his war service. At least that's what Grandma said. I don't know." She looked at the ground again. "Maybe I'm just overreacting. There were also no diamonds that I know of." 

"Unless we get something more, I think we simply have to put the possibility that Charles Winthrop killed your grandfather aside. We'll have a tough enough job getting Charles and Victoria as it is." Ben looked quite concerned as he knelt beside her. 

"I'll be okay. It was just kind of a shock to hear you say there MIGHT be diamonds here." Laura smiled and wiped her face with a tissue. "Thank you, Ben. For listening." They smiled at each other. 

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" asked Ray as he came up beside them. They hadn't heard him, partly because they weren't paying attention and partly because the wind had kicked up again. "Benny, are you bothering this woman?" Ray grinned, but looked concerned nonetheless. 

"No, Ray. She's fine. Just something in her eyes from the wind." Ben stood up and pursed his lips as he looked around thoughtfully. 

"I'm fine, Ray, thanks. It's getting really cold. Let's go in." Laura stood up and started towards the house. 

Ray put his hand on Ben's arm as he watched Laura head towards the house. "Is she okay?" he asked, squinting at his friend. 

"Yes, Ray, she's fine. It's just that the mine may not be worthless and it occurred to her that if her grandfather found something and if Charles Winthrop knew that . . ." he stopped as Ray's eyes widened. 

"Uh oh," said Ray, whistling softly through his teeth. 

"Well, we don't know that for sure and there's no evidence of foul play so let's just assume that that was one death Charles wasn't involved in." Ben started back towards the house. 

"Yeah, okay, Benny, but the more I know about this Charlie guy, the less I like him and the more I think that he and Victoria are going to be real trouble once we get them out here." Ray followed Ben as snow started swirling around them. 

"If, Ray. If we get them out here. . ." Ben bent his head against the wind and headed back towards the house. 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

Laura arrived at Jim's just after 9:00 p.m. She had had to fight with Ray and Ben to get there as they felt it was too dangerous for her to be out driving alone across an unpopulated area. She had reminded them, gently at first and then loudly, that she was a trained police officer and could take care of herself. She had loaded emergency food, blankets, and a shelter into the car before she headed out. Ray and Ben were not happy and watched rather grumpily as she drove off. 

She wanted to get to Jim's after Charlie Metcalfe had ample opportunity to drink too much. He was less likely to recognize her that way and was more likely to be loose lipped. She wasn't afraid of Victoria as Victoria had no way to associate her with Ben, Ray, or even Chicago. 

The bar was full and fairly noisy when she got there. She spotted Charles and Victoria almost immediately, sitting at a table at the back of the bar. Victoria looked very unhappy and was apparently lecturing Charlie, who was smiling at her in a rather woozy manner. Laura suspected that Victoria was there to try to keep him in line and to try to get him to leave. 

She found an empty stool by the bar and sat down, ordering a bottle of champagne. The bartender looked surprised, but went in back to get it. Laura eased her pack between her knees and felt for the champagne bottle that she'd filled with ginger ale. The grocer had been kind enough to inform her that only one brand of champagne came into Inuvik, and that that was the brand he carried as well as the one the bar carried. The bartender opened the champagne and put it, fizzing over, onto the counter. He poured her a glass. 

"Something you're celebrating, little lady?" he asked with a smarmy smile. 

"Yeah. Diamonds," Laura answered, looking him in the eye. 

"Hey, good going. Big strike?" She was hoping that he'd back off but glad for the chance to make the announcement. 

"Not quite yet but looks real good. My Grandad found the first lot and I just found another." She smiled sweetly to the man next to her who smelled of beer but who was listening avidly to the conversation. 

"Who's your Grandad?" he asked, leaning towards her. 

She shoved him aside and then said, "Was. Walt Harner. I'm staying out at his place. Inherited it when Grandma died." She blinked and coughed from the strength of his breath. 

The man leaned to pass the word to the guy next to him and the bartender turned away. Laura picked up the champagne, poured a glass and then put it next to the bottle in the bag. She had de-corked the ginger ale and put that cork onto the champagne bottle, then pulled the ginger ale bottle to the bar, drank the first glass of champagne and refilled the glass with ginger ale. 

The bar was suddenly quite friendly. It was amazing how many people had been Walt Harner's best friends and how many had just known that he'd hit it, even though he'd never admitted it. When she could, she snuck glances at Charles and Victoria and saw that the news had reached them. Charles stood up and swaggered over to her. 

Laura took a deep breath. She'd put her hair down again and had smoothed out some of its curl, hoping she'd look different enough so he wouldn't recognize her. She was wearing a silk turtleneck under a bright red flannel shirt. She knew she looked good in red which was handy since as a Mountie she had to wear red serge now and then. 

"Well, I hear you hit the big time," Charles leaned over her. He was middling sloshed, she thought, and she saw Victoria right behind him, fuming. 

"Not quite yet but I've got some good stuff showing up." Laura smiled sweetly at Charles and at Victoria. She could see why Ben had fallen in love with Victoria. She was much more beautiful in person than in her pictures. 

"And you're old Walt and Thelma's granddaughter, huh?" Charlie asked. 

"Yep. Name's Laura. Nice to meet you." Laura drained the glass and filled it again with ginger ale, then belched loudy for effect. "Oh, excuse me," she said demurely, laughing. 

"I heard a rumor they had one but I wasn't sure if it was true. Did they tell you 'bout me?" Charlie weaved a bit as he leaned in again. 

"I don' know," Laura answered, slurring her words a bit. "Who are you?" 

"Charlie Winthrop, at your service," he bowed his head and stuck out his hand, which Laura ignored. She had her limits. 

"Nope. Never mentioned you. Were you close?" She continued to smile although it wasn't quite as sweet as before. 

"Charlie," Victoria interrupted, "we have to get going. We have an early day tomorrow." Victoria smiled at Laura and pulled on her cousin's arm. 

"And you are?" Laura asked. 

"Jennifer Robinson. I'm Charlie's cousin and, at the moment, his guardian." Victoria smiled conspiratorially at Laura who smiled back as woman-to-womanly as she could manage. 

"Charlie, let's go." Victoria pulled Charles away from the bar. 

Charles leaned over Laura who could smell the liquor on his breath. "Hey, can I come by tomorrow and sell you some insurance. You have diamonds, you'll need it to keep 'em safe." 

Laura considered. That didn't make sense but since her job was to lure them out she responded, "Sure, com' on by. Not going anywhere but the mine!" she giggled as drunkenly as she could. 

"Great!," Charlie responded. "See you then. 'Bye, Laura," Charlie lurched out as Victoria pulled him away by the arm. 

Laura stayed in the bar for another 45 minutes consuming the rest of the ginger ale and chatting about diamonds. Then she wove and lurched her way outside. The cold air felt good after the closeness of the bar. Laura smiled broadly as she climbed into the Land Cruiser. The trap was set. 

Ben and Ray were suitably impressed with her account of the evening, and, she suspected, relieved that she'd made it back unscathed. Men! They want to protect you to death and have you take care of them at the same time. She felt like she was whipping these two into shape, though, when she smelled coffee and bacon cooking as she woke up the next morning. 

They ate breakfast and then Ben and Ray went exploring again. Laura set up the computer and started a report on the trip, which she knew she should have done long ago. The day passed quietly, without any visitors. 

Late the next day, after she'd brought the report up to date and Ben and Ray had managed another game of Cribbage without fighting too much, they all went out for a walk. Laura showed Ray and Ben the tree where her grandfather had fallen. They wanted to look around, just in case there was anything left after all these years that might point to foul play. Laura walked back to the house alone. 

She didn't hear the car coming until the wind shifted. By then, it was almost to the house. It was the Mercedes Benz and she felt a bit of panic since Ray and Ben were apparently still far into the trees and nowhere to be seen. Charles and Victoria got out of the car and came to the door. Laura waited and then answered on the second knock. 

"Well, well," she said as she opened the door. "What brings you two out here?" 

Charlie smiled warmly but Victoria remained neutral. "The diamonds, of course." 

"I'm sorry?" Laura asked, feeling less and less comfortable. "I thought you sold insurance." She tried to see if Ben and Ray were in sight. Being so far out of town, they'd all figured they'd have lots of warning if the Metcalfes showed up. 

"I do. This kind," Charlie said as he pulled out a gun and directed it at Laura's head. 

She looked as astonished as she possibly could, which wasn't much of a stretch. Subtlety wasn't in the Metcalfe vocabulary, apparently. Victoria smiled then, and pulled out her own gun. 

"Oh dear," Laura said, for lack of anything more profound. Victoria looked a bit surprised, as if she recognized the expression. Laura took that opportunity and slammed the door closed. She sprinted as fast as she could to the back of the house and went out the back door next to the generator room. She headed out past the generator, which was in the general direction of the woods. She heard Diefenbaker barking and Charles yelling. As she came around the side of the generator room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Victoria was standing here with a gun calmly leveled at her head. 

There was a box of old wood, 2x4s and old planks beside the generator house. Laura put up her hands, but backed herself against the wood box. 

"No need to run," Victoria said with an intensity, and a touch of sarcasm, that surprised Laura. "There's nowhere to go. Charlie's taking care of the dog and I'm taking care of you. Now, where are the diamonds?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laura said defensively. "There aren't any diamonds. Just dirt that looks like there might be diamonds." 

"I don't believe you," Victoria stated flatly, moving a couple of paces closer. 

Laura's heart was pounding and she had to consciously smother the panic in her stomach. She looked beyond Victoria's head and yelled, "Ben, Help!" 

Victoria whirled around and as she did, Laura reached back for a 2x4. She swung as hard as she could and caught Victoria's right arm, sending the gun flying. Since it landed on the other side of Victoria and since Victoria was not badly injured since her coat had cushioned the blow, Laura didn't hesitate. She ran as fast as she could towards the shelter of the mine. 

She felt the bullet rip through her thigh before she heard the sound of the shot. Luckily, she was only a few feet from the entrance to the mine. She dove the last couple of feet and slid behind the entrance beams as another bullet whizzed past her. She looked around for some kind of weapon, expecting Victoria to appear in the doorway with the gun any second. 

Instead, she heard Ray's voice, coming from not too far away. "Police. Drop your gun," he was shouting. She heard a shot from closer than the voice and then another shot and a moan. Charles Metcalfe's head and shoulders dropped into the mouth of the mine across from her. He was unconscious and bleeding from the shoulder. His gun skidded into the shaft and disappeared in the blackness. 

Ray showed up a few seconds later, limping badly. She saw blood on his left calf as he collapsed between her and Charlie. 

Laura pulled out a bandana and wrapped it on Ray's leg to stop the bleeding. "I'm going to find Ben and Victoria," she said as she limped out of the mine. 

"Stay here," Ray yelled. The wind was getting stronger and snow had started falling again. 

"No, Ray, I can move better than you and you're bleeding more. Charlie's gun's in the mine somewhere so if he comes to, just keep him covered." 

Ray started to protest but Laura limped away as fast as she could so she wouldn't hear him. She blocked out the pain and concentrated on finding Ben and Victoria, who were nowhere to be seen. Athough she could hear their voices on the wind, she couldn't tell exactly which direction the sound came from. She made it back to the wood box and pulled out a slightly bigger 2x4. As she did, she saw a bag tumble to the bottom of the box and bright stones fall out of it and scatter around. She gasped but realized that the stones would wait. 

She edged around the left side of the house and peeked around the corner. There was no one there but she could hear voices coming more clearly on the wind now. They were in the front of the house. She used the 2x4 as a cane and moved as quietly as she could to the front edge of the building. Victoria's voice sounded closer, which meant that her back was probably to Laura. It sounded like Ben was facing Victoria as his voice came more clearly on the wind that was blowing towards her. 

Laura listened and tried to figure out what she should do. 

"Give me the gun," Ben said, feeling surprisingly calm. He hadn't known how this moment would feel but seeing Laura and then Ray shot had stiffened his resolve. 

"No. Come with me," Victoria pleaded. 

"Give me the gun," Ben repeated calmly. 

"I'll give you the gun if you come with me. Please, Ben. We have money in Switzerland and a farm. We can live in peace, raise horses, be in the mountains. Everything you love. We can be together, forever," Victoria was starting to sound a bit more desperate. 

Ben suddenly saw Victoria clearly for the first time and realized that she was playing a game she felt was safe. If he said yes, she could give him the gun safely because she knew he would keep his word. If he said no, she'd be sure that he never left her for someone else. 

"Give me the gun," he repeated. 

"Come with me and I will. You love me, Ben, you know you do. Come with me," Victoria pleaded again. 

"I loved you and I betrayed you," said Ben, his voice getting slightly gruff with emotion. "I loved you again and you betrayed me. I don't love you any more, Victoria. Give me the gun." 

Laura realized that Victoria would kill Ben before she'd give him up and that he was not going to go with her. She knew she needed to act quickly. She moved out from the side of the house. Victoria was about five feet away. She could tell that Ben saw but he kept his eyes locked to Victoria's. 

"Give me the gun," he said again as Laura limped closer. 

"No, Ben. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be," Victoria said with a slight quiver in her voice. 

Laura was in range. She lifted the 2x4 over her head and swung it as hard as she could. "No it isn't," she yelled. The wood hit Victoria squarely on the right side of her head and she fell like a rock to the ground, her gun skidding to Ben's feet. 

The effort, however, took its toll as a flash of pain swept over Laura like a jolt of electricity. She felt herself crumble and just before she blacked out, she heard Ben yell her name. 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Ten days later, Laura was sitting in a hangar on the tarmac side of the Inuvik Airport: a cane in her left hand, her right hand scratching Dief's ears. She could see the pilot, moving in and out of the swirling fog, making a final check on the plane. Her leg still ached some but it was improving every day. At least she was limping quite a bit less than Ray, who was keeping score. 

She looked back towards the entrance to the hangar just as Ben and Ray emerged from the manager's office. They walked to the door and an RCMP car drove up. Two constables emerged, one of them Winston Spencer from Ft. McPherson. The other constable opened the back door to the car and helped Victoria Metcalfe out of the seat. 

Laura smiled a bit wickedly at the bald patch on the right side of Victoria's head which was partly covered by the bandage protecting the 43 stitches it had taken to close the gash from the 2x4. Victoria was dressed in black wool pants and a plain blue shirt with a wool coat. She was in handcuffs and shuffled out of the car because of the leg chains. 

The local constables walked on either side of the prisonser, with Ray and Ben behind them. Victoria glared at Laura as she went by but Laura ignored her. She stood up when Ray and Ben got there. They watched silently as the constables and the prisoners got onto the plane. 

"The locals will stay with us to Yellowknife," Ben told her. "The extradition's been approved and representatives of both governments will meet us there with the paperwork for the transfer. Charles is safely locked up in the local jail. They've already linked him to at least two of the murders. No evidence about your grandfather, though, Laura." 

"I'm glad of that anyway, Ben. You know, I was thinking. I got diamonds; you got free of Victoria and Ray got to go north of the Arctic Circle. What a great trip!" Laura laughed as Ray raised his eyebrows at her. 

"At the risk of acting like a twelve year old," Laura added as she leaned on the cane in her left hand and lifted her right arm high, "All for one!" 

Ben picked up the thread immediately, and raised his right hand to hers, "One for all!" he smiled more happily than she'd ever seen him do before. 

"Every man for himself?" Ray asked archly, laughing as the other two glared at him. "Okay, okay. All for one and one for all!" He joined his hand with theirs. They did a three-way high-five, grinning broadly. 

The fog was lifting as they turned and headed to the plane. Laura limped between Ray, who was also limping, and Ben, who was walking slowly. 

"You know, guys," Laura said happily, linking arms with her companions, "I think this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship." 

THE END 


End file.
